Wolf's Rain
by HercyTao
Summary: UA: Tomoyo es la chica mas exitosa de todo el pais, piensa que no hay ningun reto que ella no pueda superar, pero un vuelco del destino le hizo saber que estaba muy equivocada TXE
1. El rapto de una princesa ¿princesa?

Hola a todos! como ven esta es la primera de mis historias que subo a esta red! Espero que a todos les guste y que me manden muchos reviews! La historia es un Universo alterno de Tomoyo, bastante original y con mucho humor no los molesto mas y les dejo para que disfruten.

Sakura card captor y todos los personajes de esta fabulosa serie son de las chicas del CLAMP, los demas personajes son de mi tutoria, derechos reservados.

**Wolf's Rain.**

Capitulo 1

El Rapto de una princesa... ¡¿princesa! Si claro…

Cuarenta mil personas, tal vez mas, veían con ojos llenos de admiración la función que estaba dando aquella hermosa mujer, bueno, la mayoría de ellos lo hacían, en fin, la gente deleitada y fascinada no hacia otra cosa que estar pendiente de esa chica, en ese instante todo el país tenia sus ojos clavados en ella, la chica, Tomillo Daidouji solo su nombre era sinónimo de belleza y éxito, ella también conocida como "la princesa" se deslizaba con gran ligereza y gracia sobre la pista de hielo, daba la impresión de que estuviera flotando entre las nubes, parecía un ángel bajado del cielo, enviado por dios para deleitar a los mortales con su danza, aquel evento, el mundial de patinaje artístico sobre hielo del presente año y ella representante del país donde se llevaba acabo el evento, es de mas decir que era la favorita y la mas querida por el publico, pero eso no quería decir que no se había entrenado lo bastante duro para no decepcionar a sus seguidores y para no decepcionarse a ella misma, aunque con seguridad sabia que nadie la podía igualar, con todo y eso y de todas formas, su rutina, sus movimientos, su ropa, su cabello, todo estaba perfecto, premeditado y calculado para que lograra obtener lo que toda su vida había soñado, la medalla de oro mundial, Tomoyo Daidouji la chica mas popular y hermosa del país en los momentos, contaba con solo 18 años y ya era de categoría mundial en el patinaje, todos en ese país estaban orgullosos de ella, su fama de niñita consentida, mimada y rabiosa era la noticia preferida de las revistas de farándula, ya que la chica no solo se conformaba con ser patinadora sino que también trabajaba como modelo profesional en una importante firma de modas, su cuerpo perfecto y menudo, terminado con su angelical rostro la ayudaron mucho para conseguir lo que quería en el mundo del modelaje, los periódicos no estaban muy lejos de la realidad cuando decían que era "La chica dinamita", pero con todo y esa fama de odiosa, la gente no podía hacer otra cosa mas que adorarla, la niña modelo de todo el país, ella era lo querían ser muchas chicas de Japón y lo sabia perfectamente, su cabello negro ébano jugaba con el viento mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro de la pista haciendo impecables saltos y giros al compás de la galante pieza musical que había escogido para su rutina, dio un triple completo y perfecto en el aire y allí mismo todo el mundo se paro a aplaudirla con fervor aunque ella todavía no hubiera terminado, todo estaba marchando a la perfección y con un movimiento elegante y seductor culmino con su rutina, la sonrisa característica de inocencia de esta chica se dejo ver por todo el stadium, un vez mas Anna Daidouji había demostrado ser la mejor del mundo, todo el publico se levanto a aplaudirla, algunos con lagrimas de admiración en los ojos y otros silbaban con emoción, ella dio cariños saludos y lanzo besos por montón a todas partes del estadium, mientras patinaba dando círculos en la pista, la sonrisa perfecta y angelical iluminaba como un bombillo de 100000 wats el lugar, sabia que lo había hecho bien y también lo que venia después, salio de la pista con un andar altivo y pícaro, y fijo ahora su atención a otras de las competidoras, la mirada amatista e inteligente de la chica se calvo en la figura de Akira Ando, ella estaba en el primer lugar hasta el momento en que ella salio a dar su rutina, Tomoyo le sonrió con malicia, nadie de las presentes habían podido contra la "fiebre Daidouji" , se burlo por lo bajo de aquella chica y luego corrió a los brazos de su entrenador.

Pero como les contaba, no todas las personas veían con admiración a aquella chica, no señor, y una de las excepciones era esta…

-Señor Hiragizawa, estamos esperando las instrucciones-dijo con voz ronca un hombre robusto y barbudo, con aire misterioso, que veía con detenimiento pero sin mucha importancia los movimientos que hacia aquella chica en la pista, espero un poco hasta que la muchedumbre se hubiera calmado y siguió hablándole a un pequeño micrófono colgado al cuello de su traje.

Desde el audífono que el hombre llevaba en la oreja se pudieron oír algunas palabras claras y profundas, era como si le estuvieran dando instrucciones.

-Si señor-respondió el hombre bajando su mano de su oreja y poniéndola en el bolsillo del pantalón, con un movimiento de cabeza le indico algo a otros dos hombres con el mismo aire misterioso que emanaba el, luego de murmurar algunas cosas entre si los tres hombres de anteojos negros se marcharon de sus asientos sigilosamente, mientras la gente ni atención le prestaban, seguían fascinados con la actuación de la chica.

-Lo has hecho muy bien pequeña-le dijo el entrenador Hiroto con una sonrisa amable, mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la menuda chica.

-Lo se-dijo ella altiva y arrogante, mientras saludaba a las cámaras y lanzaba besos por doquier.

-5.9 5.8 5.9 6.0 6.0 5.9 6.0- y así iba la calificación de todos los jueces, Anna se levanto del asiento y hizo una seña de triunfo, todo el pueblo Nipones enloqueció con el resultado, "¡Tomoyo Daidouji acaba de ganar la medalla de oro señores!" "la chica dinamita otra vez se sale con la suya" "Japón campeón mundial en Patinaje artístico sobre hielo gracias a la pequeña Anna", se empezaron a escuchar en todas las emisoras y canales de televisión donde trasmitían el enorme evento, Anna subió al podio al escalón mas alto y siguió saludando con gracia a toda la gente que gritaba ovaciones, pudo ver a su madre llorando y a su prima que casi saltaba la barrera y se iba a abrazarla, no cabía en felicidad, el esfuerzo hecho dio resultado, bajo la mirada hacia el segundo escalón del podio y se consiguió de nuevo con el rostro no muy contento de su rival Akira Ando, le sonrió con astucia y se volteo para recibir la medalla. ¡Ahora si que se sentía completa!

-Tu y tu, por la salida de atrás, yo entrare para seguir sus pasos y asegurarme de que no tenga compañía-dijo el hombre robusto y barbudo señalando a los otros dos y dando indicaciones con señas.

-Si señor!-dijeron los otros jóvenes que venían con el.

-Oye la camioneta esta lista?-pregunto el hombre al pequeño micrófono que llevaba en su traje.

El hombre robusto y bien vestido asintió con la cabeza al escuchar respuesta desde el comunicador, dijo algunas palabras más y siguió caminando por entre la multitud.

Me prepare mucho todo este tiempo, estuve entrenando en Londres y gracias a mi entrenador y a mi familia que me apoyo en todo momento pues…, ya se dieron cuenta de los resultados, no?-dijo al micrófono con su voz melodiosa y suave y con una sonrisa mientras sacudía su largo cabello negro ébano para que jugara con el viento.

-Por supuesto que si señorita Daidouji, claro que observamos los resultados-dijo un reportero que estaba mas que atontado ante el gesto hecho por aquella chica -y…-fue lo único que logro articular

Otra reportera se interpuso en medio del chico que ya estaba que babeaba y se dispuso a preguntar-señorita nos ha hablado de Londres, los rumores dicen que hizo muchas cosas por allá y sobre todo conoció a mucha gente, es eso cierto?.

-Por supuesto, Conocí a muchas personas de importancia en Londres, además me dieron algunas ofertas en mi trabajo como modelo y también con el patinaje, la ciudad es hermosa y…- se detuvo un momento mientras dedicaba una mirada fingiendo tristeza a toda la gente que la miraba expectante y curiosa por terminar de escuchar lo que tenia que decir la chica, "¿¡si le había gustado tanto aquel lugar podía ser que se marchara y dejara al país!" ese era el horrible pensamiento que pasaba por la cabeza de todos los nipones que veían la entrevista, luego sus ojos brillaron en picardía y humor y dijo sonriente- pero nunca dejare Japón.

Un montón de suspiros de alivio se escucharon por toda la habitación donde se estaba dando la rueda de prensa.

Ahora los dejo señores para que puedan entrevistar a mis otras compañeras, Akira estaría feliz de eso,-dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada altiva a la chica que estaba atrás en la multitud, Los ojos de Anna, las dos cosas que tenían fascinadas a la gente, estaban haciendo lo suyo, la chica contaba con unos ojos peculiares de color amatista, se denotaba gran brillo en ellos, vivaces y fríos a la vez, soñadores y calculadores y con cada diferente mirada que le lanzara a los demás se derretían de una sola vez y ahora su muy conocida mirada insinuante y burlona, dirigida a su compañera de equipo, había sido el acabose para toda la prensa.

Por dios! Lo vieron? Lo vieron ustedes en casa, lo captaste Carlos?-decía una periodista exasperada mientras señalaba a donde estaba Anna alejándose del lugar- La Princesa lo ha hecho otra vez! No es genial?

Esa mujercita!-dijo Akira escandalizada, mientras veía con ojos llenos de furia a su compañera que se alejaba del lugar- ya veras estupidaaaaa!

Aquí nos encontramos con Ando Akira, esta chica parece estar que hecha chispas!-decía otro periodista mientras empujaba a la gente para poder entrevistar a la patinadora ganadora del segundo lugar.

Tomoyo se reía con ganas mientras caminaba hacia las duchas, jugaba con la bonita medalla que llevaba acomodaba al cuello.

-Y ahora que Tomoyo?-se pregunto a si misma- que vamos a ganar o que nuevo reto vamos a completar, ya no hay nada en este mundo que me parezca un verdadero re…

-Señorita Daidouji-dijo en voz ronca un hombre alto y corpulento de cabello marrón y barba bien cuidada iba vestido de forma impecable, aunque a Anna no le dio muy buena espina el audífono que llevaba en su oreja izquierda, pues no se le hacia muy agradable, ya tenia experiencias con esos periodistas encubiertos-acompáñeme por favor- dijo extendiéndole un corpulento brazo.

-¡Desde luego que no, ¿Que desea?-dijo molesta, mientras empezaba a caminar un poco mas rápido y se empezaba a preocupar.

El hombre dio un suspiro cansado mientras veía como la chica se alejaba, luego volvió a tomar compostura, 'esta chiquilla seria dura de atrapar'-señorita Daidouji, espere por favor!-dijo mientras aceleraba el paso para alcanzarla.

-¡NO SEÑOR!-dijo con voz trémula, de repente un extraño mal presentimiento se apodero de ella, y sin dar previo aviso cerro en un puño su mano y con todas sus fuerzas lo dirigió directamente a el rostro de aquel hombre gigante y peludo de ojos grises.

-Que!-dijo el mientras veía venir el pequeño puño que se acercaba con rapidez hacia su mejilla no esperaba eso así que…!BUEN GOLPE!- auch! Señoritaaa! Me ha golpeado y me ha dolido!

-No me diga, ¡no me di cuenta, pero fue sin intención…-dijo Anna sarcástica sobándose los nudillos, seguro que me dolió mas a mi-pensó, pero luego la angustia la volvió a embargar-me marcho!.

-No, no, no, señorita Daidouji, usted viene conmigo-dijo el hombre recuperando la postura y dejando ver el pómulo rojo- perdóneme no me queda otra opción.

-¿Ah, si? No, no…-dijo pero no se percato de la movida rápida que había hecho el barbudo hombre con sus manos y rápidamente, le cerro la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo haciendo que ella absorbiera el penetrante olor que tenia aquella cosa, Tomoyo forcejeo un poco como pudo, antes de caer desvanecida y perder la conciencia de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, "!Oh dios!"

-Pero que niña!-dijo el hombre sujetando como un saco de papas a Tomoyo-no era mentira lo que decían los periódicos sobre esta chiquilla, Señor todo esta listo, solo hay que llevárnosla-le dijo al micrófono.

-Los espero-dijo la voz al otro lado del audífono.

-Y que demonios? JAJAJAJA! Que te sucedió Ohrid?-pregunto un muchacho delgado, con una gorra de béisbol en la cabeza, que iba en el asiento del conductor de una enorme camioneta negra estacionada en la parte de atrás del Stadium.

Esta chica, no cabe duda de que es una Daidouji!-dijo Ohrid mientras ponía con cuidado a la chica en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y se montaba el en el asiento del copiloto-dios quiera y no se despierte por que nos va a dar una paliza.

Es hermosa-dijo el chico, que se había asomado para verla- Tomoyo Daidouji, esta dormida en la parte de atrás de mi camioneta!-exclamo el chico de ojos marrones y gestos infantiles mientras sonreía triunfador-y que le vamos a hacer, lo que le hagamos, ¡YO PRIMERO!

Oye! Imbecil! No trates asi a la señorita-dijo el hombre robusto que ahora sabemos se llama Ohrid dándole un manotazo en la cabeza al chico-ella es muy fina para ti! Además es el señor quien la quiere.

oops! Casi me meto con la mujer del jefe-dijo el chico lanzando un resoplido nervioso- dios! Kobu cuando aprenderás-se dijo a si mismo, vio a su copiloto que lo estaba mirando molesto y entendió, ya se debían marchar.

Señor le traigo mas té? -pregunto una chica vestida con un uniforme entrando a un enorme despacho.

No, gracias, déjame solo-dijo un hombre oculto entre las sombras de la habitación que estaba decorada de forma muy elegante y masculina, se movió en el sillón que estaba en su escritorio, para poder ver desde las sombras el enorme ventanal que daba al balcón donde se podía ver los jardines de su mansión, se sentía extraño en aquel lugar ya se quería ir a su país, este no le gustaba, le traía malos recuerdos, suspiro pesadamente, y tomo de nuevo el pequeño micrófono que tenia en el escritorio-Ohrid todo va bien?... te golpeo? Gracioso eso que me dices, si, tráela cuanto antes quiero entrevistarla, si, a la mansión.

Le dijo las instrucciones al hombre y siguió viendo hacia fuera, a las estrellas, esa chica, podía serle útil, además no podía retractarse a la oferta que el le iba a dar, necesitaba hacer las cosas lo mas rápido posible, si no, empezaría a degollar pescuezos uno por uno hasta que cayera el culpable, saco una pequeña cajita dorada de el bolsillo de su pantalón y de allí un cigarrillo, solo debía tener paciencia y todo se solucionaría, la cuestión era que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

Y los muchachos?-pregunto el chico conductor a el hombre corpulento y barbudo que tenia al lado, mientras conducía con tranquilidad por la autopista.

Vienen detrás de nosotros, que tu nunca te das cuenta de nada?-pregunto con indignación, para luego decir por lo bajo y frustrado-no se como demonios el… te acepta en el trabajo.

Hay una sencilla respuesta para eso, soy el único chofer en todo el mundo que puede hacer esto-dijo lanzándole una mirada fugaz a su copiloto, para después fijarla con emoción en la carretera, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apretó el acelerador a fondo, el motor de la camioneta rugió con potencia mientras los 367 caballos de fuerza se ponían a trabajar-yoooooohoooooooo! Esto si que es divertido, no, jejeje!-exclamo mientras se veía euforia en la expresión de su cara, antes infantil- ahora que vamos a 200 kilómetros por hora en un puente!... Ufff!...Eso estuvo cerca-dijo desviando a un camión con violencia que venia del lado contrario, haciendo que toda la camioneta se estremeciera y se moviera de un lado a otro tambaleándose-…ahora si, podríamos ir en dos ruedas.

¿Qué QUE?- Ohrid contuvo con fuerza las ganas de vomitar mientras veía como pequeñas lucecitas pasaban por los lados de la camionetas, solo eso se podía ver de los autos, -yyyyyyyyyyyjaaaaaaaaa- escuchaba gritar a kobu, "DEMONIOS, DEMONIOS, DEMONIOS"- pensó mientras se sentía mareado.

YA BASTAAAAA!-grito mientras se sujetaba nervioso a lo que fuera que se encontraba en la camioneta- DEJA YAAAA, VOY A VOMITAR!

Jejeje! es que luego no me puedo detener! Yeah!-grito Kobu mientras seguía acelerando mas, veía que los demás autos le pasaban por el lado como pequeños fuegos artificiales, su corazón latía acelerado y fuerte estaba apunto de intentar la maniobra cuando un grito despavorido se escucho por toda la camioneta.

¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!-se escucho un grito femenino aterrorizado-¡NOOOOOOOOOO, VOY A MORIR!.

AY DIOS! ¡DEMONIOS KOBU, YA BASTA!-grito después Ohrid al chico, que con el grito de la chica su nivel de adrenalina había bajado subitamente a un cero por ciento.

Los cauchos de la camioneta se escucharon frenar y una maniobra del chico hizo que esta quedara a un lado de la carretera, en un camino de tierra, menos mal que ya había pasado el puente sino…-pensó mientras sonreía nervioso.

Los que estaban dentro de la camioneta se quedaron un momento respirando acelerado para retomar el aliento, Ohrid se sujetaba el pecho, y Tomoyo tenia la cara pálida y el cabello rizado todo desarreglado, Kobu seguía con su sonrisa nerviosa pegada en su cara-Jejejeje! No fue genial?

¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!-grito Ohrid abalanzándosele encima para golpearlo, pero no pudo seguir ya que la chica en un movimiento rápido de fiera le había ganado el turno de golpear al desgraciado

ESTUPIDO LOCOOOO! ME QUERIAS MATAR!-preguntaba furiosa mientras daba una y otra vez puñetazos al chico que se cubría con sus brazos luego lo tomo por el cuello y empezó a zarandearlo-YO TE VOY A MATAR!

Ohrid se quedo mirando el espectáculo por unos momentos sorprendido como nunca, la chica que decía ser la princesa mas fina de todo Japón era mas bien una fierecilla salvaje, que ahora mismo estaba descontrolada e intentando matar a su primo, de todas formas sentía una extraña simpatía por ella, sonrió un poco mientras escuchaba los insultos de la chica y las suplicas por parte de Kobu que ya se estaba quedando rojo de la asfixia, luego volvió a la realidad, su semblante se torno serio y trato de contener a la chica para evitar un asesinato.

-Oiga, oiga, señorita, esa no es manera de comportarse de una dama!-dijo sujetando los brazos de la chica que servían de soga de horca para Kobu -tranquilícese hombre!-exclamo rudamente mientras intentaba detenerla, era impresionante la fuerza que tenia aquella menuda jovencita.

-Tuuuu!- dijo la chica señalando al hombre barbudo y robusto-ay no! Me van a matar! Ayúdenme! AYUDENME,no… mejor no! yo misma los voy a hacer papilla a los dos!-dijo moviéndose furiosa entre los enormes brazos de Ohrid-suéltame infeliz!

El espectáculo que estaban dando los tres dentro de la camioneta era digno de observar, antes de llamar a la policía… para defender a la chica o a los dos pobres hombres que estaban con ella. Tomoyo golpeaba con sus pequeños puños el pecho de Ohrid mientras este la sostenía con firmeza, la cara totalmente roja de ella y el cabello esparcido por toda su cara hacían verla como una criatura salvaje vuelta loca, mientras Kobu rezagado en un rincón no sabia que hacer después de estar apunto de ser asesinado por la "princesa" de Japón.

-Oiga, oiga, quédese quieta!-se le ocurrió decir pretendiendo ayudar, pero se mantenía bastante alejado de la chica y de Ohrid, no vaya a ser que a Ohrid se le escapara y ella siga desquitándosela con el que no tenia culpa de nada… absolutamente de nada.

-No saben quien soy yo?-preguntaba jadeante estaba empezando a cansarse.

-Señorita Daidouji por favor, solo mantengase calmada por un momento-decía Ohrid mientras trataba de tener quieta a la joven furiosa de brillantes ojos amatistas.

Luego el sonido de cauchos frenando se escucho en el lugar, puertas abriéndose y en un momento allí frente ellos dos sujetos de anteojos oscuros los apuntaban con revolver en mano.

Anna sintió un gran alivio en su estomago que se había mantenido tenso todo el tiempo por la angustia, la rescatarían! Siiiii! Yupi!-celebro en su mente- eran policías, ella sabia que la policía japonesa era la mejor! Hasta telepatía tenían con la gente que se encontraba en problemas! Ayy que alivio!.

-Esta todo bien por aquí?-pregunto uno de los hombres, Tomoyo estaba contenta, pero no se explicaba el por que los policías, en vez de apuntar a sus raptores la apuntaban a ella… que demonios pasa?

-No ven que estoy siendo secuestrada!-grito furiosa, con ojos llenos de impaciencia dirigidos a aquellos dos hombres que estaban allí paradotes sin hacer nada viendo como ella moría de la angustia.

-Clámese señorita Daidouji-dijo una vez más Ohrid.

-Ohrid no quieres que le demos una estocada para que se quede dormidota de una buena vez-dijo uno de los hombres de anteojos negros, este chico tenia el cabello largo y rubio.

-Si, por favor!-exclamo Kobu casi como una suplica.

-Por supuesto que no!-dijo con autoridad Ohrid-la señorita Daidouji, se comportara bien hasta el final de nuestro camino, no es así?

Anna observo sin creer lo que veía, ¿no venían a rescatarla, venían a terminarla de matar, estaba salada! noooooooooo, miro por un momento al hombre que la tenia prisionera y el le devolvió la mirada con dulzura.

-Por favor señorita Daidouji-dijo Ohrid en un tono consolador de padre cariñoso que le habla a su hijita pequeña-le aseguro que no le tocaremos un cabello, tiene mi palabra-dijo solemne.

Anna pensó por un momento, tenia que salir de allí, y para eso debía usar su inteligencia… los engañaría haciéndole creer que no correría y a la primera de cambios, saldría corriendo gritando como loca…. "dios que alguien me escuche!"

-El no volverá a correr en el auto?-pregunto con la voz quebradiza y asustada, estaba fingiendo claro.

-No señorita Daidouji se lo aseguro-dijo Ohrid sonriéndole un poco- solo si se queda quieta si?.

-Bueno… esta bien-dijo relajando su cuerpo, el hombre la libero y dejo que se sentara en el asiento de atrás, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan.

Muy bien chicos se pueden ir, la señorita Daidouji, es toda una damita, verdad?-dijo Ohrid sonriendo y con cara de triunfo- bueno señorita Daidouji, ¡¿señorita Daidouji, se escapaaaa! inutiles! CORRAAN!

Los dos hombres que estaban afuera vieron como la chica en cuestión de segundos había abierto la puerta y había echado a correr como loca en dirección al bosque, mientras gritaba desesperada, se quedaron perplejos por momentos, hasta que recobraron la compostura y echaron a correr detrás de ella.

Ohrid se bajo de la camioneta y Kobu hizo una maniobra con ella para trancarle el paso a Tomoyo por el bosque- por aquí no se ira señorita!-dijo mientras sonreía desde la ventana.

-Demonios!- maldijo Anna mientras corría hacia otro lugar, su cerebro le decía que debía correr como nunca lo había hecho o si no la matarían, no quería morir tan joven, el mundo no podía sufrir una perdida tan grande, no señor! Anna Daidouji, no se rendiría, lucharía y además… THUD sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte de atrás de la nuca y por segunda vez en la noche Anna Daidouji había perdido el conocimiento.

-Ufff! La atrape! Jeje!-dijo el chico de cabello largo y rubio, con una sonrisa triunfal mientras en su mano blandía un enorme revolver negro- JA JA JA! ¿Quien es el mejor, ¿Quien es el mejor? Ah? Ah?.

-Eres un… gorila! No podías ser mas cuidadoso? No tenias que darle un palazo en la cabeza…. idiota-dijo Ohrid cuando llego al lugar donde la chica había corrido, jadeaba un poco pero luego volvió a su postura firme -eres… un tonto Koji-lo zarandeo de un lado a otro- la pobre va a despertarse de peor humor.

-Pero que querías?- pregunto molesto Koji a Ohrid mientras intentaba zafarse de las manos del grandulon para agarrar a Anna del suelo donde yacía desparramada en el piso- si es una fiera esta niña y eso que pesa como un fideo!. Lo que dicen en la revista no es nada comparado con lo que ella en verdad es, ¡al diablo con la tal princesa Daidouji, me lleva!

-Están bien?... señor Ohrid, ¿se encuentran bien?-pregunto el otro chico que tenia el cabello marrón y corto y los ojos ocultos en los anteojos oscuros.

-Si gracias Kotaro-dijo Ohrid mirando primero al chico de cabello marrón y luego volteo hacia koji y con una mirada fulminante le dio un coscorrón fuerte en la cabeza, recogió a Tomoyo y la coloco entre sus enormes brazos con sutileza- ¡nos hemos retrasado una barbaridad!-activo el pequeño micrófono y empezó a hablar-señor la chica Daidouji nos hizo tener un par de contratiempos pero ya vamos para allá- Acabo de hablar por el audífono y empezó a caminar hasta la camioneta

-ahora tomaremos precauciones y la voy a tener que llevar todo el camino atrapada.

-Esa mujer esta loca-dijo Kobu cuando vio llegar a Ohrid con Anna-oye no nos estarán buscando ya?

-No lo creo-dijo Ohrid entrando a la camioneta con Anna en brazos-dicen que luego de cada competencia la señorita Daidouji se pierde por algún tiempo, lo que es muy favorable para nosotros.

Definitivamente esta loca-dijo Kobu encendiendo la camioneta.

-Ojala que valga la pena-se dijo a si mismo mientras negaba de un lado a otro con su cabeza, el hombre todavía estaba sentado en las sombras, la luz de la luna se dejo ver un poco e ilumino una parte de su escritorio, dos lobos negros de porcelana se veían como adornos al lado de un montón de papeles y plumas finas -no se por que demonios me intereso en ella, pero…- desde donde estaba pudo ver que las rejas de la entrada de la mansión se abrían, y daban paso a una camioneta negra seguida de un cadillac también negro-deben ser ellos, ¡Maggie, un vaso de agua y una aspirina- dijo mientras aplastaba lo que le quedaba de cigarrillo en un cenicero-veremos que pasa.

Habían llegado, se abrieron paso hasta la entrada de la enorme mansión occidental de grandes pilares, los jardines estaban cubiertos de exquisitas flores y árboles que le daban un fresco aroma a bosque mojado, hacia frió asi que se encaminaron rápido a dentro de la casa.

-Aquí vamos!-dijo Ohrid con Anna en los brazos, saludo a los mayordomos que le abrían las grandes puertas blancas-demonios esta casa es muy pequeña y además nueva… ¡Kobu!

-Que quieres Ohrid?-pregunto mientras le daba a un pequeño control que trancaba la camioneta, de inmediato los otros dos hombres se les unieron.

-Donde esta el cuarto aquel…-dijo Ohrid tratando de recordar.

-La habitación del espejo?-pregunto el muchacho de cabello corto Kotaro.

-Síganme-dijo el rubio Koji- yo se donde esta…

-Aja como siempre, sigan al muy mandón de Koji, solo eres una bestia mandona!-exclamo Kobu, con fastidio mientras caminaba detrás de Koji entrando a la mansión.

-Mas que tu, no soy hermano-dijo Koji sin prestar mucha atención.

-Dejen de pelear pronto se reunirá con nosotros el Señor Hiragizawa-dijo Ohrid bajando la vista para ver mejor a Anna que seguía dormida entre sus brazos-esta chiquilla es un caso no creen?

Mas bien es un pastelazo, esta requete linda-dijo Kobu aminorando un poco el paso para observar de arriba abajo a Anna que se encontraba inconsciente.

-No seas grosero-dijo Ohrid arrugando el entrecejo- solo eres un depravado.

-Si madre te haré caso-dijo Kobu en voz chillona mientras hacia movimientos afeminados- si, si, si, mírenme soy Ohrid y como no tuve hijitos, ahora me la paso regañando a otros.

-Cállate!- rugió Ohrid lanzando una mirada fulminante y furiosa con sus ojos grises a Kobu, que por momento se estremeció un poco, Ohrid respiro profundo y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el frente.

-Solo debemos bajar un poco mas de escaleras y llegamos-dijo Koji, viendo hacia atrás donde estaban los demás- y es verdad que es una linda chica, pero es toda una bestia, me pregunto que querrá Eriol con ella.

-Eso no se pregunta, eso solo lo sabe él-dijo Ohrid de forma cortante.

Si pero debería al menos dignarse a…-Kobu no siguió hablando ya que habia chocado contra algo duro parecía una pared de hierro- pero quien rayos atravesó esto…? Oh oh!.

Señor Hiragizawa-dijo Koji deteniendo su paso en seco al ver que la pared con que se había chocado su hermano no era nada mas y nada menos que figura de el muy nombrado "Señor Hiraqizawa" que todavía seguía siendo un misterio, Koji se enserio enseguida e hizo una profunda reverencia, los demás hicieron lo mismo y Ohrid lo hizo también junto con Tomoyo en los brazos.

-Que le sucedió?-la pregunta en la voz fría de aquel hombre parecía ser mas bien una sentencia de muerte.

-Como le dije antes Señor la chica se ha puesto un poco nerviosa y decidió echar a correr-dijo Ohrid aun haciendo la reverencia-y luego el desconsiderado de Koji llego y le planto un cachazo en la nuca, como la ves?-Ohrid había levantado su reverencia y miraba impaciente al hombre que se encontraba entre las sombras

Pues yo no tuve la culpa Eriol, esa loca se iba a tirar por un barranco si no la detenía-dijo Koji hablando con molestia y rabia, los demás también se habían levantado de sus reverencias y veían intranquilos al hombre en las sombras- además… tu sabes que yo…

Shhhh-el Hombre que todavía se mantenía entre las sombras, dejo escapar un suspiro y susurro-nunca cambian, déjenla en la habitación y despiértenla como sea, me duele la cabeza.

Ohrid se apresuro a llevar a Tomoyo a la habitación que eran solo cuatro paredes grises y un enorme espejo que se veía al frente, el espejo abarcaba toda la pared, la dejo en una silla con sutileza y se dispuso a despertarla.

-Vaya, vaya, como harán para despertarla en las mañanas, para que no se levante de mal humor y empiece a lanzar puñetazos?- se preguntaba mientras se paraba recto y ponía una mano en su barbilla acariciando su espesa barba-si la muevo un poco, puede ser que se levante furiosa y !hay de mi, pero si le hecho agua lo mas seguro es que me ahorque o…

Ohrid se detuvo en su debate mental, enseguida la chica empezaba a lanzar algunos quejidos, se estaba despertando ella sola y no parecía agresiva, el hombre sonrió con gusto y se dijo que su trabajo estaba hecho, salio de la habitación y cerro con llave la enorme puerta de metal, no sin antes voltear a mirar a aquella pequeña, le simpatizaba mucho, y era en verdad un pequeñina muy linda.

-Muy bien amigo, llego la hora de que actúes como locutor!-dijo Kobu dándole a las teclas de una enorme computadora y moviendo un micrófono a donde se encontraba su jefe- que te parece es nuevo, no modifica ni una sola nota de tu voz, no es genial?

Desde la oscuridad se pudo observar como el señor Ash miro con fastidio por un momento a kobu, que esperaba con ansias su respuesta, Maximiliam lanzo un bufido y dijo por lo bajo:

-No crees que seria mas peligroso, así me reconocerían mas rápido, eso te parece genial?- se recostó en el sillón de cuero y se puso dos dedos en la cien, y empezó a masajearla.

BAH! Eriol si sigues pensando tan negativamente, algún día morirás de un infarto-dijo Kobu moviendo sus manos en ademanes de desinterés-solo déjaselo a los expertos, además, ella no es ningún detector de voz o algo por estilo y tu voz es taaann linda!- dijo esto y los ojos se le pusieron de estrellitas- además esta loca, te lo digo en serio!.

-Basta de charla ya se va a despertar-dijo Ohrid entrando a la habitación contigua, el espejo que se veía en la otra habitación, era en realidad un vidrio en donde podían ver con claridad todos los movimientos que se hicieran en la habitación del espejo y por supuesto también a Tomoyo.

La cabeza le dolía una barbaridad y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, se sujeto la cabeza con las manos tratando de que dejara de dar vueltas y cerro los ojos con fuerza_, ¿Dónde diablos se encontraba?_ Esa era una buena pregunta, abrió lentamente los ojos para que se adaptaran a la claridad de la gran lámpara fluorescente que se encontraba encima de ella, cuando los abrió por completos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una especie de prisión, y ¿un espejo? pensaban que ella era tonta, sabia perfectamente que la podían ver desde allí, leía infinidades de novelas policíacas, y en casi todas ellas a los que metían en la habitación con el espejo les esperaba un oscuro futuro, su cuerpo se estremeció en un escalofrió al pensar en eso, _¡no quiero morir!..._ Pero Tomoyo Daidouji no se dejara morir, apretó con fuerzas sus puños y se levanto de la silla, camino con paso decidido hacia el espejo y empezó a patearlo con fuerza- ¡Malditos! SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!-grito con potencia mientras daba patadas y puñetazos una y otra vez, se sentía desvalida, pero no permitiría que nadie la matara, solo ella y dios tenían el derecho de hacer eso- LOS VOY A DEGOLLAR!.

-Te dije que estaba loca-dijo Kobu alzando sus hombros, pero cada vez que Anna daba una patada contra el espejo se estremecía por momentos.

-Solo le tienes miedo por que casi te estrangula-dijo Koji riendo un poco, luego se alarmo al ver que Anna corría hacia ellos con el asiento cargado y dispuesta a lanzarlo- he cambiado de opinión….es una demente! CORRAN TODOS!

-Se lastimara!- exclamo Kotaro preocupado al ver que Anna iba decidida a lanzar el mueble contra ellos

-Nos lastimara a nosotros!-grito Kobu que se paro de su asiento rápido y se puso detrás del grande de Ohrid, este tomo el micrófono con decisión y pronuncio rápidamente- Señorita Daidouji, se lastimara si tira eso!

Tomoyo escucho el sonido de la voz por toda la habitación y empezó a abalanzar el mueble sin golpearlo contra el espejo-no será que los lastimados serán ustedes?-pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Me duele la cabeza-dijo el misterioso Eriol por lo bajo, suspiro pesadamente y le quito el micrófono a Ohrid de las manos, volvió a suspirar profundamente y dejo escapar su voz en un murmullo cansado por el micrófono- Daidouji, mantenga la calma, deje el asiento que tiene en las manos de lado y siéntese en el, respire profundo y por favor quédese quieta-ordeno de forma clara y concisa.

-Tomoyo se quedo por un momento quieta en el lugar, la voz de aquel hombre le hacia quedarse en calma por un momento, pero luego pudo percibir el aire de autoritario que había en ella y allí mismo su enorme orgullo se puso a trabajar- ¡¿Como se atreve!-dijo mirando fijamente al espejo como si intentara mirar los ojos de aquel locutor-no sabe quien soy?-dijo mientras sus ojos amatistas brillaban furiosos-eh?

Daidouji, siéntese-volvió a decir Eriol por el micrófono.

-Te das cuenta de que tiene problemas?-pregunto Kobu a Eriol.

Este solo hizo una señal de silencio con su dedo y le dijo algo a Kotaro en el oído, volvió a intentar con la chica que seguía dando griteríos inteligibles para el, en verdad que le dolía mucho la cabeza -no puedes bajar el volumen cuando grita?-le pregunto a kobu, que lo miro y rió nervioso.

-Claro que si… jejejeje ya se me había olvidado-dijo sonrojado de vergüenza y en una perilla le bajo el volumen al máximo al punto que no escuchaban nada de lo que estaba gritando Anna.

-Así mejor-dijo Koji, relajándose un poco.

-Siéntese-volvio a decir Eriol por el micrófono, vio como los labios rosados de aquella chica se movían, pero el no escuchaba nada, fue la primera vez que se digno a mirarla, estuvo un momento en silencio, mientras la chica de ojos amatistas, parecía volver a tomar compostura y dejo de hablar por un momento, Eriol la miro por otro momento mas y luego sacudió su cabeza, debía hacer lo que vino a hacer.

-Daidouji, la traje hasta aquí para ofrecerle un trabajo al que no se podrá negar.

-No señor, claro que me negare-dijo molesta pero decidió sentarse en la silla, mas bien la voz la hizo sentarse en la silla, esa voz tenia un poder especial, era un mensaje subliminal, demonios! Le lavarían el cerebro! -No me lavaran el cerebro no me dejare desgraciados, nooooooooooo!-grito mientras ponía sus manos sobres sus orejas-noooooooo!

- Por el amor de Dios! ¡esta completamente loca! ¿lo ves?-dijo Kobu señalándola y riendo-piensa que le lavaremos el cerebro que te parece?.

-Señor-dijo Kotaro llegando, con un vaso de whisky en la mano- en las rocas como me dijo.

-Te lo agradezco-dijo lo tomo entre su mano y empezó a moverlo, le gustaba el sonido del hielo que daba contra el cristal.

-Daidouji, no le lavaremos el cerebro- dijo con la voz fría y arrogante que lo caracterizaba- ofrezco una oferta de trabajo, que como le digo no podrá negar, son 100 millones de euros, con comodidades incluidas- dijo sin cambiar ni un momento la expresión fría de su cara ni el tono sereno de su voz, los que estaban con el en la misma habitación, se sorprendieron de sobremanera, lo que estaba ofreciendo era mucho dinero, pero ¡que diablos! El era inmensamente rico y esa cantidad seguramente le parecía poco, aunque todavía seguía siendo mucho dinero.

-¿Que? ¿que? ¿queeeee?- exclamo Tomoyo sorprendida abriendo sus ojos como platos, se quedo un momento boquiabierta observando fijamente hacia el espejo, en segundos su cerebro le ordeno que dijera que si desesperadamente, pero su conciencia le hablo de otra forma, ¡cien millones de euros! Eso era mas de lo que podía tener trabajando toda una vida, pero tal cantidad de dinero no se entregaba así por así, debía haber algo extraño en toda la propuesta -me parece que aquí hay Neko encerrado!-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y levantándose de su asiento para acercarse un poco mas al espejo.

Que? que dijo?-pregunto Eriol un poco confundido.

En este país, neko significa gato-dijo Ohrid seriamente-me parece que esta dudando a la oferta.

Pero que niña, como se puede dudar de Cien millones de Euros, definitivamente esta…-koji no pudo terminar de hacer su comentario, Erial había empezado a hablar.

¿Acepta o no?-pregunto sereno, aunque su voz tenia un tono de autoridad-Daidouji?

Tomoyo se acerco un poco mas al espejo, su cerebro se debatía entre dos opciones, el negarse y esperar a ver que pasaba o aceptar y también esperar a ver que pasaba, sabia que si preguntaba no le dirían lo que debía hacer, pero decidió intentarlo -¿que se supone que debo hacer?- le pregunto a la voz aquella que hablaba de manera tan peculiar, no le gustaba.

-¡Que tonta, ¿como se atreve a preguntar!- exclamo Koji indignado.

-Lord Eriol, que piensa decirle?-pregunto Ohrid con voz dudosa.

-Pues la verdad-dijo Eriol, se acomodo en el asiento de piel y empezó a hablar -trabajaras para mi, tendrás todas las comodidades, no te pasara nada, nadie te hará daño y tendrás una buena vida-dijo luego miro a sus acompañantes y levanto una ceja les dirigió la palabra a ellos- que creían que iba a decir?.

Todos los presentes quedaron por segunda vez boquiabiertos, Kobu carraspeo un poco y señalo hacia la chica.

Sabia que no le diría nada, ¿Que rayos, ¿que estaba sucediendo, hace menos de dos horas había ganado lo que siempre había soñado, era la persona mas feliz y libre en todo el planeta, pero ahora, que sucedía ahora, Tomoyo quería irse de allí, pero Cien millones de Euros eran muy tentadores, pero, ¿y si estaban mintiendo?-como puedo saber que es verdad todo lo que me dices?-pregunto decidida aun con la mirada clavada en el espejo y el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, oh!-dijo Kobu, rodando sus ojos hacia donde estaba Eriol sentado- que le responderá, señor?.

Eriol no dudo un segundo en responder, sabia muy bien que si duraba en contestar parecería que estuviera inventando- le daremos parte del pago el día de hoy-dijo firmemente- tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, ¿aceptara o no?.

-Hoy,Eriol como…?-Kobu había rodado su silla para quedar mirando de frente a Maximiliam- es una locura.

-No ha hecho el trabajo aun!-dijo Koji también mirando sorprendido a Maximiliam.

-No reprochen las decisiones del Señor, sean respetuosos!-dijo Ohrid indignado.

Tomoyo se sentía de lo mas molesta, ¿que cosa en todo este mundo podía ser mas importante que ella, pero, si recibía parte del dinero hoy, haría con gusto el trabajo, pero, ¿y su familia, tendría que avisarles y estaba el chico aquel con quien estaba saliendo y….-acepto…-dijo decidida- sí, recibo parte del dinero hoy, además quiero avisarle a mi familia en donde estaré y con quien estaré, hasta ahora no tengo ni idea de ninguna de las dos cosas-dijo mas calmada sentándose en el asiento.

El dinero le será entregado el día de hoy, pero, no puede saber donde esta y con quien- dijo Eriol hizo una pausa, para ver la reacción en la chica- todavía no-dijo observando fijamente a la chica- la visita a su familia tampoco se podrá dar, hablara con ellos hoy por teléfono y le contara que estará ausente por algún tiempo, aquí el que pone las condiciones soy yo.

-Eres admirable Eriol!-dijo kobu mirando con estrellitas en los ojos al hombre entre las sombras

-Pero lo mas difícil es que la separes de su familia-dijo Ohrid mirando compasivo a la chica- se ve que es muy apegada a ellos.

-Pero… no puede ser!-dijo volviendo a levantarse del asiento molesta- no me va a obligar…

-He dicho que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, desafortunadamente, ha dicho la palabra acepto-dijo el hombre agarrando el vaso de whisky y sorbiendo un poco- que tenga buenas noches "princesa" Daidouji-dijo en un tono un tanto burlesco y con esto se levanto de su asiento de piel negro y se fue de allí.

Eriol es un tipo muy duro- dijo Kobu con la boca abierta y observo toda su caminata hasta la puerta- lo admiro mucho mas ahora!

-Shhhh, cállate- dijo Ohrid viendo que la chica esta vez no había empezado a hacer un berrinche, solo se había sentado y tenia la mirada perdida-pobrecilla-dijo sintiendo una gran lastima- se va a poner a llorar.

-No me gusta ver a las mujeres llorando-dijo Kotaro en un susurro, el se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo.

-A mi tampoco-dijo Ohrid echando su enorme cuerpo en una silla y moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza- a mi tampoco….

Tomoyo se encontraba devastada, lo que dijo fue estupido, nunca debió ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de aceptar, había actuado como una tonta egoísta, seguramente la dejarían encerrada allí, sucia, sin comer y lo peor de todo no vería ni a su madre ni a su prima Sakura, sabia que allí había Neko encerrado, pero todo estaba hecho, hace poco momentos buscaba algún reto que pensaba que era algo imposible para ella eso de conseguirse un reto difícil, pero ahora el mas grande de su vida se le presentaría y no se sentía muy contenta por ello, el corazón se le puso pequeño y estuvo apunto de llorar, pero la gran Tomoyo Daidouji, nunca lloraría y menos ante ese hombre arrogante que le había hablado, sentía una aberración inmensa hacia el, "ese maldito viejo gordo y grasoso" como pensaba que era, insultaba a ese hombre, de seguro era como un gorila de brusco y tosco, la manera en que se había atrevido a tratarla, era inaceptable, cuando viera a esa masa de cebo iba a saber quien era Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Nop, no ha llorado aun-dijo Kobu que todavía seguía viendo a la chica- mas bien ahora su expresión es decidida ya me da miedo.

-Es verdad- dijo Ohrid, luego sus labios se curvaron lentamente en una sonrisa- se parece mucho a su padre.

-No se dará por vencida tan fácilmente-dijo Koji un poco impaciente-por que no la sacamos de una buena vez.

-Por que tanto apuro?-dijo Ohrid dirigiendo una mirada amenazante a koji-escuchaste a Lord Hiragizawa, no puedes hacerle daño.

-Yo solo decía!-dijo Koji indignado, aunque luego dio un soplido frustrado.

-Pero de todas formas el jefe también ha dicho que tendrá una buena vida-dijo Kobu arqueando una ceja- seguro que va a vivir mejor que nosotros.

-No se quejen, el señor Hiragizawa nos considera como sus Hombres de confianza-dijo Ohrid.

-Somos su familia-dijo Kobu, pero luego no dijo mas nada, no podía quejarse de su primo Eriol, aunque en los últimos años se había convertido en un hombre frió y distante, era muy bueno con ellos, y la verdad era que nunca jamás le había faltado algo, a ninguno-es verdad, pero, no podemos dejarla allí no?.

-Dejad que piense que la dejaremos allí-dijo Koji con una sonrisa- así se sorprenderá después con todo lo que recibirá.

-Es una chica fuerte no creo que le importe-dijo Kobu también sonriendo- buena idea hermano.

-No, no, no, ya es hora de sacarla-dijo Ohrid, luego dudo un poco-quien la sacara?.

-Jajajaja! Graciosa e incoherente pregunta-dijo koji sentado en el mueble con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, luego volvió a fijar su mirada en Ohrid-¡YO NO!.

-Ni yo!-dijo Kobu levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la salida- Kotaro lo hará, soy tu hermano mayor harás lo que te digo.

Kotaro no protesto ni asintió, solo miro a Kobu por unos momento y luego a la chica, Kotaro el muchacho de cabellos castaños, seguía con los lentes oscuros puestos-si hermano-dijo y se quito los anteojos, sus ojos azules y brillantes contrastaban con su rostro bronceado, camino con pasos dudosos por el pasillo que dirigía a la otra habitación, ojala la chica no lo torture a el también.

-Será un buen espectáculo-dijo koji riéndose y cruzándose de brazos-veamos!

Tomoyo estaba fastidiaba en aquel incomodo asiento, definitivamente se quedaría allí sucia y sin comer, y vaya que tenia hambre, irónico, ahora mismo estaría en algún restaurante celebrando ella sola su triunfo, era irónico que ahora estaba ella sola, pero arrepintiéndose de todo lo que había hecho, seguramente, los que la habían contratado serian alguna gente de firmas de ropas o algún patrocinador, que quisiera que ella trabajase toda su vida para el, esa era la única idea que se daba del por que la habían secuestrado, escucho unos pasos en el pasillo de afuera, seguramente venían a regañarla o a hacerle algo, ese pensamiento causo que un escalofrió le corriera por toda su espina dorsal, ¿debía confiar en las palabras de aquel hombre cuando le dijo que no le harían daño, no estaba segura, pero no le quedaba de otra que confiar y si alguien se atrevía a tocarla, ella misma le daría su lección, miro por la ventanilla de la puerta de metal, una sombra se encontraba allí, el tintinear de unas llaves, la sacarían de allí, y la puerta se abrió.

-Aja, aja-dijo Koji con los ojos ansiosos pegados en el vidrio-quiero ver que haces chiquilla, veamos como reaccionas, pobre de mi hermanito.

Kotaro respiro profundo y abrió de par en par la puerta, miro hacia adentro un poco dudoso y pudo ver como la chica lo miraba con curiosidad y decisión a la vez, estaba en estado de alerta y preparado para cualquier ataque agresivo de la chica pero… para eso que hizo… no.

Tomoyo observo con detenimiento a aquel chico y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada, ese chico no parecía capaz de hacerle daño, sonrió como solo ella sabia hacerlo, aunque su sonrisa ahora no era perfecta, mas bien era un poco nerviosa y trémula- vienes a ayudarme?.

-Ohhh!-la sorpresa de todos fue inmensa-le..le…le sonrió?-se pregunto boquiabierta Kobu.

-Se ve hermosa cuando sonríe-dijo Ohrid, con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro-igual que su madre.

Kotaro sintió como de repente su cuerpo se había derretido de calor e inmediatamente después como un balde de agua frió le caía encima de la cabeza y su cerebro empezó a trabarse, las palabras no podían salir de su boca- eh…eh… yo…-Kotaro se trabo una y otra vez, luego un golpe fuerte en la parte de atrás de su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar.

-Señorita Daidouji-dijo de manera galante Koji-sea bienvenida a la mansión Wolf de Japón-dijo esto haciendo una reverencia.

-Mansión, si…-dijo de manera irónica-me parece este un bonito lugar de verdad- dijo mirando despreciativamente todo el lugar.

-Esta habitación es parte de la mansión-dijo Ohrid riendo ante el gesto sarcástico de la chica, los tres se habían ido corriendo cuando vieron que Tomoyo no había reaccionado como lo pensaban, Kotaro seguía un poco trabado, pero ahora estaba recostado en la pared del pasillo con la cabeza gacha.

-Creo que Lord Hiragizawa, ha asignado una habitación para usted, mañana ira a escoger su ropa-dijo Ohrid serenamente mirando a la chica a los ojos, ella seguía sentada en el asiento.

-Aja! Bueno señorita Daidouji, sígame a sus habitaciones-dijo Koji.

-En ese momento Anna se levanto de alli y cambio totalmente su mirada-No creas que no te vi cuando me distes ese golpe! ¡¡¡Salvaje!-y se abalanzo contra Koji-te voy a…

-Señorita Daidouji!-exclamo asustado Ohrid sujetándola fuertemente y alzándola de sus pies-nunca cambia!

Eriol caminaba con pasos firmes y sonoros, atravesaba esa mansión en busca de su habitación, se sentía cansado y tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, todos estos días habían sido muy difíciles, su repentino viaje hacia Japón y la cantidad de información que había conseguido no eran tampoco de mucha ayuda, sin duda su organización estaba pasando por un duro momento, Eriol Hiragizawa Duque de Saint Edmund, un Lord Ingles dueño de infinidades de empresas y bienes, era integrante activo de la cámara de lores de Inglaterra, además de todo aquello Maximiliam mantenía un secreto bien guardado entre todo la mascara de el titulo noble y la realeza, era el líder y fundador clandestino de "the black wolfs" un organización de reconocimiento internacional, alguien lo estaba traicionando, muchos de sus hombres habían muerto en la ultima misión, que resulto ser una trampa para fusilarlos, le ardía la sangre cada vez que pensaba en eso, pero… la chica, ella podía servir, ella era la indicada para hacer el trabajo, por lo que le habían dicho, era capaz de hacer tales misiones, además debía recompensarla por lo que había sucedido en el pasado, a ella y a su familia, por eso la cantidad que le iba a pagar, por eso accedió a darle una parte por adelantado, no le interesaba en absoluto el estado de aquella mujer pero quería que el traidor fuera desenmascarado, así que la contrato. Abrió las grandes puertas de robles que daban entrada a su habitación, una enorme habitación decorada con muebles de caoba y de forma muy masculina y soberbia, elegante y fina, una cama tamaño imperial era el centro de atención de todo aquello además de un enorme cuadro con un lobo negro caminando en la nieve, nunca faltaba esa pintura en sus habitaciones, Eriol se paseo cansado hasta el gran ventanal que daba vista al bosque detrás de su mansión y la montaña imponente que la custodiaba, se despojo de su chaqueta y de la camisa, paso sus dedos por su cabello y miro hacia la luna, por fin el misterioso Eriol dejo que a su rostro y a su cuerpo lo iluminaran la luz, un hombre alto de cabello negro lacio y despeinado se dejo ver entre las sombras, su rostro masculino y fino de tez pálida hacia contraste con sus ojos azules oscuros que brillaban con la luz de la luna, Eriol Hiragizawa tan solo contaba con 23 años de edad y el peso de mucha responsabilidad se posaba sobre sus hombros, su torso bien formado era surcado por varias cicatrices, aquel hombre seguía extasiado con la luna, ella era la única que podía hacer que el se tranquilizara, suspiro profundo el aire de aquel país ajeno y a la vez tan conocido para el, reconoció que ya era hora de que durmiera un poco, por mas de tres días no había dormido y el dolor de cabeza no se le iba con nada, saco un cigarro y lo fumo allí mismo, al acabarlo se dispuso a dormir, lo que no sabia es que esa noche tampoco podría dormir muy bien.

Tomoyo refunfuñaba todo, mientras era llevada en brazos por aquel enorme hombre.

-Mi nombres es Ohrid Nobunawa, ellos tres son hermanos, Kobu, el chico que maneja y Koji, el que te golpeo y Kotaro el que no te pudo Hablar-dijo mientras mantenía bien sujeta a la chica.

-Perdónanos, no queríamos ser tan bruscos-dijo Koji haciendo una reverencia, simulando estar arrepentido.

-Tu fuiste el único que me golpeo! Y el casi me mata en un carro!-grito molesta- no los perdono, eres un mentiroso!

-Vamos Daidouji! Conviviremos juntos por mucho tiempo, debes perdonarnos-dijo Kobu por encima del hombro de Ohrid para verla mejor-lo ves, seremos tus amigos!

-Mucho tiempo con ustedes?- exclamo y luego se resigno-no puede ser!

-Si señorita, mire usted, Somos los hombres de confianza de Lord Hiragizawa, así que también vivimos aquí-dijo Ohrid sonriéndole.

La verdad es que la mansión no esta mal-dijo Tomoyo mirando de un lado a otro, claro que no estaba mal, ¡era genial! Se parecía mucho a las que había visitado cuando debía desfilar o las de los grandes empresarios de Japón- me podría acostumbrar, pero, un momento deseo llamar a mi familia-dijo preocupada-seguramente estarán muy nerviosos.

Es muy tarde es verdad-dijo Ohrid, muy bien la llevare al teléfono que hay en todas las cocinas pero… adonde esta la cocina de aquí?-pregunto a Koji.

No lo se, no la he visitado aun-dijo con cara de inocencia.

Yo si se-dijo Kobu lamiéndose los labios-y aprovechamos y comemos algo.

Podriamos despertar a los sirvientes-dijo Koji iba a empezar a gritar pero…

No lo hagas, no pueden estar haciendo todos tus caprichos, además por que no los hacemos nosotros mismos?-dijo Kotaro, ya estaba empezando a recuperar la compostura.

Vaya! Hermanito que noble eres!-dijo alzando una ceja- muy bien Kotaro, lobo pequeño, te haremos caso, imagino que será divertido.

Muy bien dicho Kotaro, te estas convirtiendo en un hombre de bien-dijo Ohrid mientras le daba una sonrisa paterna a Kotaro.

Tomoyo observo muy bien como ellos se trataban, era muy observadora, parecía que ninguno de ellos eran hombres peligrosos, el chico de ojos extraños era el que parecía mas tímido y el rubio era un poco loco y el otro que llevaba una gorra de béisbol parecía ser un poco menos alocado, Ohrid era el que se había ganado su confianza, sus sonrisas paternales y la manera serena en que le hablaba la hacia sentir un poco mas tranquila, además de que le recordaba mucho a su padre.

Aja, ya llegamos-dijo Koji abriendo de para en par las puertas de la cocina-vaya no sabia que también era bonita!

No se les escapa ningún detalle a los tipos que hacen estas cosas no?-dijo kobu mirando de lado a lado el lugar.

Esta es mucho mas pequeña que las otras-dijo Ohrid un poco molesto-además de que los Jardines no son del todo frondosos.

Eso fue por que fue la única que conseguimos-dijo Kobu, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en negación, mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos altos de la mesa de la cocina-esta isla esta que se hunde de la cantidad de gente.

Eso es verdad-dijo Koji también sentándose.

La puedo dejar en una silla señorita?-pregunto Ohrid a Tomoyo que ya se había quedado impresionada con la belleza de la enorme cocina-si seguro.

No puede salir corriendo, de todas formas hay muchos guardias en toda la casa y pues… no quisiera que le sucediera nada- dijo serenamente, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

Nop, no me escapare-dijo respondiendo la sonrisa al gigante barbudo y amable que era Ohrid.

Me parece bien, el teléfono esta aquí-dijo y movió el teléfono hacia ella-solo por favor siga con la promesa que le dijo el señor Hiragizawa, no diga ni una palabra de nosotros por favor.

Esta bien-dijo tomando el teléfono y poniéndoselo en su oreja-no lo haré.

Bueno, como les iba diciendo…-dijo Ohrid tomando asiento también en la mesa redonda de la cocina.

La mujer no se sentía bien del todo, pero empezaba a acostumbrarse, miro con detenimiento a los cuatro hombres que se encontraban con ella, ¿seran mis amigos, se dijo, nunca había tenido muchos amigos, aunque ella era la chica mas popular de todo el país, su vida era solitaria, solo su madre y su prima la animaban, pero eso a ella no le importaba, marco el numero de su casa y escucho los tonos pero…

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito aterrorizada.

Ahhhh!-gritaron todos los hombres igual de asustados.

Anna se había quedado pasmada en el lugar al ver como todos ellos y al mismo tiempo sacaban una pistolas de adentros de sus pantalones chaquetas y botas y de forma muy tranquila las habían puesto en la mesa, como si fueran algunas llaves o algún celular, las armas la aterraban.

Ohrid se sujetaba el pecho y respiraba de manera agitada, Koji estaba con los oídos tapados al igual que Kobu, Kotaro era el único que la veía aunque también tenia el semblante un poco desajustado por el susto- son nuestras armas-le dijo a Ohrid- se asusto por nuestras armas?.

Demonios! Casi nos matas de un susto-dijo koji un poco mas aliviado-dios mío, nos hemos dado cuenta de que tienes una voz muy potente.

Las armas son las que te hacen sentir miedo?-pregunto Ohrid que ya se había calmado- no les debes temer, todos en esta casa estamos armados y desde hoy y por que confiamos en ti, tu también estarás armada-dijo Ohrid como si dijera que la dejaría usar la tele o la radio.

Un arma?-pregunto sorprendida-nunca nunca , he tocado un arma.

Pues ahora tocaras miles-dijo Kobu- y veras mas!

No puede ser-dijo ella un poco asustada.

Claro que si- dijo koji- eso es algo cotidiano aquí en nuestro hogar.

Pero, ¿Por qué?-pregunto Anna temiendo lo peor.

¡Somos asesinos a sueldo!- dijeron todos al unísono y con una gran sonrisa.

Que les pareció? Tomatazos sugerencias y sentencias de muertes por favor dejen su review DOMO-ARIGATO por leer! Los quiero mucho!

Cuando tenga diez reviews actualizo!

Lady Hercy Tao Heredera de Slytherin.


	2. Capi 2

Hola a todos muchachotes y muchachonas! Aquí les dejo otro chap! LEAN Y DISFRUTEN!

Los chicos de Sakura card captor no son míos, pero los demás si, pero están a disposición de todas las chicas que me los quieran quitar… sobre todo a Kotaro… jejejeje.

Capitulo 2

-Por que tanta gritería ayer?-pregunto Eriol molesto cuando vio llegar muy temprano en la mañana a los hombres que lo acompañaban.

-Pues la chica se puso loca… de nuevo, cuando supo lo que somos-dijo Koji alzando los hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

-Así es, nos ha dado mas sustos que el demonio, peor que cuando Kotaro fue a su primera misión,-dijo Kobu un poco molesto- y eso que ese día casi nos matan a todos, peor, casi nos atrapan.

-La cuestión es que luego de gritar como alma que se lleva el diablo, la chica se desmayo y casi se golpea la cabeza al caer a no ser por que la rescato, bueno luego la llevamos a la habitación que esta en el segundo piso-dijo Ohrid dejándose caer en uno de los asientos del enorme despacho- jeje! Quien iba a pensar? ¡Le tiene miedo a las armas!.

-Le tiene miedo a las armas?-pregunto Eriol sorprendido, luego se hundió mas en su asiento y lanzo un largo suspiro de frustración- creo que no fue una buena idea-dijo en un murmullo fracasado.

-No sea negativo Lord Hiraguizawa-dijo Ohrid deprimiéndose un poco al ver la actitud de su jefe, pero luego tomo compostura y alzo la voz- aprenderá a ser buena!

-Si! Será entrenada por los mejores-dijo Koji respirando profundo y sacando su pecho en un gesto orgulloso-no te defraudaremos!.

-Que asi sea-dijo Hiragizawa y se volteo en su asiento-pueden marcharse.

-Desayunaras con nosotros Eriol?-pregunto Kobu expectante-eh, que dices?

-No tengo ganas, dile a las servicios que me traigan el desayuno hasta acá- dijo y se volteo de nuevo hacia ellos- quiero que por favor enseñen a esta chica, son cien millones de euros- luego su mirada fría y profunda paso por cada uno de los hombre- espero los mejores resultados.

Los que estaban en la habitación sintieron un escalofrió en sus cuerpos cuando él los vio a los ojos, su mirada azul profunda, reflejaba el enorme poder que Eriol poseía, no solo era un hombre multimillonario, su sola presencia dejaba en el aire una sensación de superioridad y nobleza, las palabras que salían de la boca de este hombre eran mas que solo eso, eran como mandatos o disposiciones que cualquier humano en sus cabales estaría dispuesto a realizar, Lord Hiraguizawa había sido criado para ser eso, un hombre de la realeza con bríos en sus venas, y eso era exactamente también lo que reflejaba su mirada- ¡si señor!- dijeron al unísono el grupo de hombres y se marcharon rápido del lugar, solo esperaban que aquella chica no fuera tan terca, por que si no… adiós mundo cruel.

Se levanto oliendo a bosque húmedo, se movió entre las suaves sabanas de aquella cama, sus ojos todavía no se adaptaban al sol que le decía que ya era hora de levantarse con sus intensos rayos de luz, se movió de nuevo, tomo la almohada y se la puso encima de la cabeza, suspiro profundo, definitivamente esas sabanas olían bien y eran suavecitas, esas eran sus sabanas y su enorme cama, todo había sido un sueño gracias a dios, soñó algo muy extraño, que ella estaba involucrada con hombres armados y peligrosos y además parecía que debería trabajar para ellos, ¡JAH! Que loco sueño, no? "Tomoyo debes dejar de leer novelas policíacas" se reprendió a si misma, pero aquel olor raro en la ciudad de bosque húmedo no le parecía familiar, se movió un poco más en la cama y aparto un poco la almohada de su cabeza para poder mirar con un solo ojo el lugar que tenia alrededor, una pupila amatista se movió por todo el lugar, tratando de reconocer ese armario marrón y sobrio como su bonito armario, aquel perchero como el que siempre quiso pero nunca compró, aquel ventanal como el que deseaba para su habitación pero imposible de tener en la ciudad, entonces… nop, parece que no, "esta no es tu habitación Tomoyo, no, no lo es", "¡¿no lo es!" ay dios, ay dios! si esta no es mi habitación entonces… ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTOY, con urgencia se levanto estrepitosamente de la cama, paseo sus ojos por todo el lugar, claro que no era su habitación, era como dos veces mas grande y todo era mas oscuro y soberbio, ¿entonces nada había sido un sueño!¿ en realidad estaba viviendo con asesinos!- ¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!.

-OH, OH- dijo Koji y se encogió en el sofá para tratar de amortiguar aquel estruendo de grito.

-Parece que se ha levantado- dijo Ohrid con una risita nerviosa en los labios.

-Ya me di cuenta-dijo sarcástico Kobu mientras se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hacia el comedor-Ohrid, esperaremos 10 minutos a que traigas a la chica a desayunar, ve a ver si la logras convencer.

-Esta bien- dijo y levanto su enorme cuerpo del sofa, recorrió la mansión en busca del aposento de ella, vaya que le chica era un caso, pero había que enseñarla bien.

Lord Eriol Maximiliam Hiraguizawa Wolf, así se llamaba aquel hombre que se encontraba firmando documentos y haciendo diligencias importantes en la comodidad de su despacho, pronto iba a dejar de hacer eso, ya que debía ir a hacer algunos intercambios diplomáticos con diferentes políticos de aquel país , la tinta de su pluma se corrió un poco con un manotón que dio, de repente y sin previo aviso un grito estrepitoso invadió toda su mansión y el se estremeció de momento, alzo la vista al cielo como rogando algo y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos ayudados con gafas finas a los papeles aquellos.

Silencio, esa era su palabra preferida, la que lo definía y su compañera de muchos días, el silencio para el era importante, para mantener su equilibrio mental, odiaba el ruido, Control, también una buena palabra para el, todo lo que conocía y a lo que le tenia agrado estaba controlado por el, todo lo contrario a lo que era aquella ruidosa y descontrolada chiquilla que ya estaba empezando a colmarle la poca paciencia que tenia, dejo aquellos documentos y se levanto, un impecable traje que le quedaba a la perfección en su alto y sofisticado cuerpo se pudo ver, se quito las gafas y se tallo un poco sus ojos cansados, la noche anterior tampoco había logrado dormir, ya eran 4 días. Alguien toco la puerta de su despacho.

-Entre- dejo salir de su boca, en un murmullo cansado y pesado.

-Que te ocurre?- pregunto su interlocutor mientras entraba a su despacho y hacia tremenda reverencia.

-Nada, ¿Qué deseas?-dijo mirando a aquel hombre inmenso haciendo la reverencia casi pegaba la frente al piso, aquel hombre era un buen amigo- que pasa Ohrid, deja eso ya.

-Eriol, voy a buscar a la joven Daidouji para desayunar, me preguntaba si seria una buena idea que desayunara con nosotros-dijo Ohrid un poco nervioso, a la expectativa que iba decir su jefe.

-Ohrid… la verdad? no me importa, si ustedes lo desean… bueno, pero quiero que le digas que por favor en mi mansión no se grita-dijo Eriol y tenia intenciones de continuar pero…

-NO Y NO Y NO!- se escucharon griteríos- a mi me van a dejar Salir de aquí así sea por las malas, apártense de mi camino jovenzuelas!.

-¡Dios mío!-Ohrid dio un respingo y luego miro a su jefe-señor…

-ve y díselo, además de que no quiero niñerías en mi casa-dijo tomando con una mano un abrigo gris- me iré ahora mismo y espero que la contengas y no la dejen escapara, ya su cuenta de banco tiene el adelanto que le prometí, así que no se puede retractar-dijo Eriol moviéndose hacia la puerta y así mismo salio de allí, seguido por una mucama y un guarda espalda.

-Si hijo-dijo Ohrid cansado, luego de verlo salir por la puerta-ahora Señorita Daidouji, esperemos que no sea igual a su padre.

-Suéltenme, suéltenme, déjenme ir! –gritaba hecha una fiera, luego vio llegar a 3 tipos armados, los mismos de la noche anterior, los miro con ojos furiosos y lanzo un resoplido digno de un tigre- ustedes!

-Si las miradas mataran- dijo irónico Koji- somos nosotros amiga!

-Los mismos que vestimos y calzamos- dijo Kobu divertido al ver el espectáculo de la chica sujeta por dos mastodontes de guardias, estaba casi seguro de que ella en cualquier momento se saldría de su agarre.

Kotaro miro molesto a los Guardias y estaba apunto de decir algo cuando.

Señorita Daidouji, dios mío! Suéltenla, pero con quien creen que tratan!-dijo Ohrid escandalizado dirigiéndose hacia ella y tomándola protector por un brazo- son unos idiotas!.

-Eso mismo les digo yo!-dijo ella molesta, mirando triunfadora a los guardias luego se giro y vio a todos los demás, Kobu se alejaba poco a poco y Koji empezaba a mostrar un poco de miedo en su mirada, Kotaro fue el único que se mantuvo firme, mas sin embargo no le dirigía la mirada.

-Señorita Daidouji… el señor Hiragizawa dice….-ohrid detuvo su parlamento, por que los muchachos habían cambiado su atención hacia otra persona.

Adiós Eriol-dijo Kobu moviendo de un lado a otro su mano en un gesto bastante tonto.

Que estés bien!-dijo Koji sonriente- que te vaya bonito.

Señor…-dijo Kotaro y allí mismo se unió a la marcha de Eriol caminando detrás de el.

Tomoyo solamente pudo ver a aquel hombre por unos segundos, tan solo su cabello negro y un poco alborotado eso fue lo que vio, llevaba la mitad de su cara escondida en el cuello levantado del abrigo y unas gafas oscuras no dejaban ver sus ojos, el hombre paso por delante de todos ellos, como si no hubiera nadie allí e hizo caso omiso a los saludos y elogios de los demás. "Debe ser solo uno de ellos" se dijo segura. Pero luego de que la pequeña distracción paso, se volvió a concentrar en los esfuerzos que hacia para ser liberada e irse de allí.

-Donde quedamos?-pregunto Ohrid llevándose la mano a su barbilla pensativo.

-En que ya yo me iba!-dijo Anna sin perder tiempo y empezó a caminar.

Ah, si, que ya se iba-dijo Ohrid sonriendo, Tomoyo empezaba a caminar contenta y los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero luego Ohrid cayo en si y recordó que ella por ningún motivo se podía ir- no, no, no, temo decirle señorita que usted no se va- dijo y sujeto a Tomoyo bajándole toda la felicidad que pudo haber sentido momentos antes.

-Mas bien estamos esperándote para desayunar-dijo Koji dejando ver sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa divertida- desayunaría con nosotros pequeña princesa?-dijo haciendo una galante reverencia.

-Conmigo no se juega, así que no juegues conmigo-dijo Tomoyo molesta todavía sintiendo el agarre de plomo del que era presa por parte de Ohrid.

-Vaya eres muy, muy inteligente!-dijo Kobu aparentando sorpresa- estoy anonadado.

- Lo que pasa es que…- Tomoyo iba a seguir con la discusión cuando…

-Ya basta! dejen de molestar a la señorita Daidouji- Dijo Ohrid mirando de manera represiva a los dos chicos que estaban allí-bueno señorita Daidouji vamos a desayunar.

-Pero… pero…-dijo Tomoyo jalando su brazo para ver si podía salir del agarre de Ohrid.

-Se acordara de todo lo de ayer no?-dijo Ohrid subiendo una ceja y mirando fijamente a Anna como interrogándola, sus ojos grises se entrecerraron un poco para ver aun con mas fijación a los dos ojos amatistas y hermosos de la chica.

Ella por un momento se quedo un poco cohibida por la mirada de regaño de aquel enorme hombre, y luego sintió que podía confiar en el, desde que supo que no era ningún periodista encubierto y desde que le había dado ese golpe en la cara ya parecía que era como un amigo para ella-bueno, pero… ustedes son asesinos!-dijo ahora su voz trémula mostraba un poco de miedo.

-Y a mucha honra!-dijo Koji poniéndose una mano orgulloso en el pecho.

-Los mejores y mas talentosos-dijo Kobu como si estuviera diciendo que eran o los mejores médicos o abogados.

-¿Y que creen? Por lo general NO me suelo socializar mucho con asesinos, violadores o ladrones, además de los estafadores y terroristas-dijo Anna irónica retomando su orgullo y fiereza característica- lo ven?.

-Que lastima, somos todos eso-dijo koji- y mucho mas…

-Ohrid se aclaro la garganta sonoramente y corrigió- menos violadores, no somos eso-dijo con voz ronca.

-Vaya es un alivio-dijo Anna sarcástica- me quitan un peso de encima.

-La suma de dinero que pidió por adelantado esta ya en su cuenta bancaria-dijo Ohrid y luego la miro con ternura-le digo señorita puede confiar en nosotros, no dejare que nada le pase, esta a salvo aquí, luego se acostumbrara a todo.

-La vida lujosa y loca de los ricos-dijo Koji como si eso fuera nuevo para ella.

-Ya me acostumbre a eso hace tiempo, a lo que no se si me acostumbrare será a estar con asesinos-dijo ella un poco dudosa- eso será un gran paso.

-Somos asesinos honrados.

-Y buenos-dijo Ohrid sonriéndole- ahora si nos acompaña a desayunar

-Anna paso su mirada amatista por cada uno de ellos, que la miraban con todos los dientes al aire en enormes sonrisas y poniendo caras de angelitos, no podía negarse de todas formas, ya el daño estaba hecho y ya había dado su palabra, aunque todavía le dieran mala espina, así será, de repente una esperanza se le vino a la cabeza, algún día los atraparían y ella seria libre, además de que el dinero ya estaba en su cuenta.

-Ohrid observo que ella estaba aun dudosa y saco de su bolsillo un papelito con el estado de cuenta de ella y se lo dio.

-Anna leyó el papel, 40 millones de Euros, aja su cuenta había subido por aja! su dinero habia incrementado por varios millones, bueno al menos tenia dinero, desconectaría su conciencia por lo que le quedaba de tiempo de vivir con ellos, "mejor será esperar a ver que pasa", ella era una chica de riesgos, si, como no!.

-Esta bien-dijo decidida y así llevada por el brazo de Ohrid se fue con los tres hombres hacia el comedor.

Eriol Maximiliam iba y venia en una de las limosinas de su propiedad, desde la embajada hasta la cámara de congresistas, ahora mismo se dirigía hacia la mansión de uno de los socios con los que quería hablar con respecto a algunos asuntos.

-Mañana me quedare en casa trabajando en algunas de las leyes y podré almorzar con ustedes-murmuro de repente sin mirar a su acompañante, sus ojos ocultos en gafas negras miraban por la ventana, mientras veía pasar el montón de gente que caminaba, esa ciudad estaba tan colmada que en verdad no daba ganas de vivir allí, parecía que si alguien mas se quedaba a vivir en Toki, se hundiría toda la isla Hoshun, le dio un poco de risa esa visión.

-Me alegra saberlo Señor-dijo Kotaro mientras bajaba la cabeza en una reverencia-será un gran honor.

-Las cosas no marchan como lo planeaba-dijo y rodó sus ojos ocultos en unos anteojos negros hacia los también ocultos ojos de Kotaro- tendremos que quedarnos un tiempo mas en Japón.

- No es ninguna molestia para nosotros-dijo Kotaro un poco nervioso, sabia que cuando su jefe y casi padre Eriol le dirigía la mirada era para algo importante- señor?.

-Muy bien Kotaro, has crecido y te has convertido en un hombre, las cosas no serán las mismas después de que hable con Miyamoto-dijo y sostuvo un momento la mirada de su guardaespaldas.

-Kotaro se sintió intimidado por aquella mirada, aunque no podía ver los ojos azules de su señor sabia que esa mirada fría y traspasadora de almas, lo observaba-Le seré fiel por siempre señor-dijo Kotaro decidido y era verdad, como no serlo? si le debía tanto a aquel hombre.

-Que así sea-fue lo único que dijo Eriol y de nuevo fijo su atención a las calle

-Eriol Mí lord, pase usted- Dijo un hombre gordo y de aspecto bonachón desde la entrada de una enorme mansión de entrada de ladrillos- esperaba tu visita desde hace unos días.

-Como estas Kenishi?-dijo el hombre con una mirada sincera al hombre mayor que lo recibía.

-No tan bien como tu muchacho, pero no importa-dijo el hombre mientras en sus labios se formaba una paternal sonrisa, dirigió su mirada al chico que venia detrás del Lord- ¡Kotaro, como has estado pequeño niño?

-Creciendo un poco cada día señor…-dijo Kotaro y se ruborizo, ese hombre siempre lo había tratado como un pequeño, aunque ahora era mucho mas alto que el y mas robusto.

-A lo que venimos Kenishi, a lo que venimos-dijo Eriol pasando al salón de la casa.

La enorme mansión occidental era mas grande que en la que vivía, hermosa y decorada de una manera muy ligera y resplandeciente, había una clara diferencia entre su mansión y la mansión de Miyamoto, esta tenia rastros de vida y se podían ver que manos diligentes se preocupaban por ella, una linda sensación de hogar era la que emanaba aquella mansión, no había duda de que el viejo Miyamoto vivía feliz.

En el salón los hombres se sentaron en grandes muebles de color blanco, Eriol se acomodo y se preparo a relatar, pero alguien había llegado por detrás de Kenishi, era su Esposa Cinthya Wolf.

-Eriol, eres tu?- pregunta la mujer de edad con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Lady Cinthya- Eriol se irguió como un caballero y dio una elegante reverencia- el mismo.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte!- la señora emocionada le dio dos besos en las mejillas al hombre- pero y quien es el?-pregunto la mujer dirigiéndose a Kotaro.

Wolf Kotaro, Lady Cintthya-dijo he hizo una reverencia.

-Es el pequeñín malcriado y consentido de Azuna- dijo Kenishi, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No lo creo!- dijo la mujer con verdadera sorpresa en sus ojos- pero si has crecido una barbaridad y eres un galán, que niño tan lindo.

Kotaro se ruborizo un poco apenado, pero no dijo nada y bajo la cabeza.

-Muy bien mujer, déjanos ahora hablaremos entre hombres-dijo Kenishi haciendo ademanes para que la mujer dejara el salón.

-Los esperare entonces para el almuerzo- dijo y con una sonrisa se despidió de todos.

-Eriol volvió a tomar asiento, ahora si nada lo interrumpiría, venia a hablar claro con ese hombre y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

-Con que a eso es a lo que vienes Eriol, era extraño verte en el Japón, ya decía yo, nunca visitas a tus familiares-dijo el hombre mayor cuando termino de escuchar las palabras del "chico" que estaba sentado con elegancia al frente de el-… negocios de la familia.

-Las muerte de los Wolfs se están haciendo mas frecuentes, mucho mas. Las cosas en el negocio no están marchando tan bien, por que a muchos de los mejores los han asesinado, por eso necesitamos gente que se una a nosotros-dijo Eriol con su voz calmada e indiferente, no parecía estar hablando de muertes, mas bien parecía hablar del tiempo- aun así, seguimos siendo los mejores.

-Estas hablando con un hombre que te ha conocido desde que eras un bebe Eriol Maximiliam, por favor, que es lo que te preocupa en verdad?-dijo Kenishi moviéndose de su silla y encarando de frente a un Eriol que apenas lo veía-dime joder! y mírame a los ojos, solamente cuentas las cosas a medias, nunca me dices lo que en verdad pasa.

-Creo que he relatado lo suficiente, lo que debías saber ya te lo dije-dijo Eriol un poco molesto pero lo disimulaba, por que había clavado su mirada en la copa de vino que tenía en la mano.

-Demonios muchacho eres un terco!- el hombre mayor estaba visiblemente molesto.

Kotaro miraba de un lado a otro a ambos hombres Eriol indiferente y con su presencia arrogante e imponente no dio muestra siquiera de haber escuchado al hombre mayor, luego pudo observar como la mirada azulada de él se poso sobre el hombre mayor que estaba impaciente y molesto, su voz fría y grave se dejo escuchar en la habitación- que me dices entonces?

-Maximiliam por favor, no seas así de cruel con tu tío- dijo Kenishi casi levantándose de su sillón de manera inquisidora y casi suplicante y poso su mirada otra vez en el pálido y frió rostro del hombre- Maximiliam!.

Eriol no movió ni un solo músculo de su largo cuerpo, solo se quedo donde estaba mirando detenidamente a su copa de vino.

Kotaro estaba que sudaba frió no podía aguantarse mas las ganas de decirle aquel hombre todo lo que estaba pasando, sabia que el los podía ayudar, Kotaro miro con impaciencia a Eriol, parecía que nada le importaba, pero en un segundo pareció notar la mirada de Kotaro, Eriol miraba fijamente al chico y luego se dio por vencido lanzo un suspiro cansado y con la mirada le dio permiso a Kotaro de hablar, se sentía muy agotado como para recordar todo lo que pasaba en ese momento. Kotaro asintió y empezó.

-Nos están traicionando Tío…-dijo Kotaro en voz casi inaudible y trémula- alguien dentro de Black wolfs, nos esta traicionando.

-Por la gracia de su majestad!-exclamo kenishi casi sin aliento y tornándose pálido ante lo dicho por el chico, dijo después de un momento recuperando el aliento- Eriol Maximiliam… no puede ser.

-Es parte del negocio, las cosas nunca son tan fáciles- murmuro Eriol pero en su tono de voz se escapaba algo de preocupación- por eso me parece que necesitamos tu ayuda, tu conoces desde mucho antes que yo a la organización, no es así? Y a los hombres influyentes, quiero la de uno en especial, Daidouji.

Si claro Daidouji…- El hombre se quedo pensativo por momentos pero luego prosiguió- Por su puesto te ayudare Eriol… te hará muy bien tener contactos aquí - Kenishi se levanto de su sillón, se paso la mano por su cabello negrusco todavía espeso, y empezó a relatar los nombres y profesiones de aquellos que serian invitados a la mansión Wolf, era el primer paso para la nueva Organización de los Lobos Negros.

-La antigua Japón- dijo Ohrid, ya habían disfrutado de un desayuno tranquilo y un suculento almuerzo, en el transcurso del día Tomoyo se había tranquilizado un poco mas y ya no gritaba tanto, ahora se encontraban en unas de las terrazas de la mansión tomando el té muy tranquilamente- es hermosa, pero vaya que es ajetreada.

-Estoy orgullosa de mi país- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro- es el mejor.

-A mi me gustan las leyendas, son fascinantes-dijo Kobu y sorbió el te de un solo golpe- voy a salir Ohrid, no me esperes- y se levanto de su asiento.

-Cacería, cacería!- decía su hermano menor mientras aplaudía y se balanceaba de un lado a otro siguiéndole los pasos- no viene señorita?-pregunto.

-No se que significa eso de "cacería"-dijo Tomoyo un poco molesta pero a la vez curiosa- que será?

-Pues veras…-empezo Koji.

-La señorita Daidouji no quiere ir-se adelanto Ohrid- no creo que querrá saber que significa ir de cacería.

-Oh!- exclamo Tomoyo confundida- bueno si tú lo dices.

Si, si, si, además pronto llegara Lord Hiraguizawa, tendrá que hablar con el- dijo Ohrid y poso su mirada negra en la amatista de Tomoyo, esto y la mención de que debería hablar con ese tal Señor la hizo ponerse nerviosa, Ohrid percibió esto de ella y luego ablando su mirada- descuide todo saldrá bien.

-Bueno como quieran-dijo Koji y se volteo para seguir su camino- oye hermano esperame!

-Son extraños no?-dijo Tomoyo y volvió a concentrarse en su té y en sus pensamientos, estaba nerviosa, no quería hablar con ese viejo y mucho menos saber que era lo que quería que hiciera para el, nada de lo que en estos momentos estaba haciendo le daba buena espina, ni siquiera sabia el por que rayos se metió en todo este lió, tenia una carrera comprometedora en el modelaje y también una medalla de oro que celebrar, pero… ¡que diablos! Ya no vale lloriqueo Tomoyo estas hasta el cuello en una locura, ahora espera haber si te ahogas completa o si te salvas… aunque soy muy joven para ahogarme, dios mío sálvame por favor.

-Estoy muy feliz de que este aquí con nosotros señorita Daidouji- dijo Ohrid con una sonrisa soñadora, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica.

Si- dijo ella sumisa y sin mucho animo.

Ohrid pudo ver como la muchachita entusiasta no se veía para nada alegre en estos momentos, por eso se le ocurrió una idea, aunque no estaba seguro si seria buena-Oiga, le gustan los juegos de video?-pregunto Ohrid con un tono de picardía en su mirada.

-Que, que, que si me gustan?- dijo ella levantando una ceja.

-Si eso mismo- dijo Ohrid, decepcionándose un poco, claro, como podia pensar que a una chica de su edad, peor aun a una modelo le puedan gustar los video juegos, eres un tonto Ohrid, Tonto, ton…

-¡ME ENCANTAN!-dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- ufff… creo que ya me siento mucho mejor en esta casa.

-Woah! Cada día me sorprende mas señorita Daidouji!-exclamo Ohrid dichoso alzo a Tomoyo como a una pluma y se la llevo en brazos comentándole todos los juegos que tenían en un dichoso cuarto llamado, de play palace, parecía un niño de 2.10 metros de altura, Tomoyo daba gritillos y se quejaba un poco pero todo el trayecto se la paso riendo.

-No creo que tengamos posibilidades comandante las tropas enemigas están muy cerca.

-solo debemos movernos un poco y apuntar con las snipers los acabaremos uno a uno.

-Pero son muchos comandante, que haremos si los demás se dan cuenta?.

-Todavía me queda una granada soldado.

-Usted es la mejor!.

-lo se- dijo Tomoyo con una pose de heroína con el control de un playstation en la mano- ahora prepárate soldado, hay que cortar algunas cabezas.

-Si señora!-exclamo Ohrid se paro firme y hizo un saludo militar a Tomoyo con el control en la mano, mientras ella hacia unas muecas para que guardara silencio- nos pueden escuchar las tropas enemigas.

Los dos soldados que se veían en la enorme pantalla gigante se movían arrastrándose por la tierra buscando posición estratégica para francotiradores, Tomoyo dio la señal, y dispararon a diestras y siniestra.

-Se dieron cuenta, están respondiendo Señor. ¡nos atacan! NOS ATACAN!-grito Ohrid y empezó a lanzar chillidos de miedo.

El soldado de mayor rango en la pantalla, arranco el seguro de una granada con los dientes, y lo lanzo fuertemente hasta donde estaban los soldados enemigos, luego ágilmente se cubrió y en segundos se pudo oír la enorme explosión estruendosa, ya que el volumen del televisor estaba muy alto, luego todo paso y en la pantalla apareció un gran "YOU WIN" entonces los dos se abrazaron y empezaron a saltar sobre el gran sofá donde estaban- ¡GANAMOS! GANAMOS! YYYYYYYYHAAAAAA!.

-Quien es la mejor, quien es la mejor? Quien es la mejor?-empezó a cantar Tomoyo mientras movía el trasero y los brazos en un baile bastante particular, Ohrid también sobre el sofá se puso a cantar y a bailar, espectáculo digno de una pijamada de niños videoaficionados.

-Ha explotado algo!-dijo Kotaro empezando a correr.

-¿Que Están atacando la casa?-pregunto Eriol, mientras le daba su abrigo a un mayordomo- Kotaro estas paranoico.

-Lo escuche señor, se lo juro-dijo Kotaro nervioso-mejor voy a investigar, dijo y se fue con paso apurado.

Kotaro empezó a revisar habitación por habitación pero Eriol dirigió sus pasos hacia un solo lugar en la mansión, tenia la idea de que era lo que sucedía, abrió una enrome puerta color verde la única en la casa de esa forma, que tenia un letrero fluorescente que decía "Play palace" y allí dentro encontró algo que no se esperaba.

-Que viva! Que viva! Que viva, Comandante Daidouji!-Ohrid estaba erguido saludando militarmente a Tomoyo que estaba montada encima del sofá haciendo ademanes y lanzando besos a un publico imaginario uno de esos besos fue a parar hacia una figura que se veía en la entrada- eh?.

Eriol por un momento creyó que estaba viendo alucinaciones, pero, si la chica en verdad estaba saltando como una pequeña niña sobre el sofá y si su mejor hombre su mano derecha estaba firme y saludándola como un estupido, Eriol lanzo un soplido cansado y casi decepcionado, pero de repente los ojos brillantes y amatistas de la chica se posaron sobre los suyos y le lanzo un pequeño beso, otra vez Eriol pensó que veía una alucinación.

-¡ay dios!-murmuro Ohrid mirando a Tomoyo tenia cara de pocos amigos- ya nos va a matar!.

Tomoyo se paro en seco, ¿quien era ese hombre, ¿otro de los empleados, no podía ser un empleado estaba vestido de manera muy elegante además su presencia era imponente y…, mejor le preguntaba- ¿Quién es usted?.

-¡DIOS MIO!- exclamo Ohrid- Eriol perdónala por favor, todo es culpa mía, en verdad, no la vayas a…

-Señorita Daidouji quisiera que pasara a mi despacho- luego la miro de arriba a abajo esa niña no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que significaba vestirse, o como que tampoco sabia para que servia la ropa, vio la agitada figura de aquella chica y su piel perlada por el sudor, se veia bastante…, se permitió divisar su figura un momento pero después… _"¡diablos! Que haces idiota!"_ ahora empezaba a temer que la chica también fuera motivo de distracción, aclaro su garganta - cuando este presentable, por favor- dijo y la miro despectivo y así dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se marcho.

Tomoyo se quedo un momento con la boca abierta de indignacion, ¿Quién demonios se creía ese tipo para hablarle así a ella? Penso, -¿Quien es ese altanero y grosero y pedante….?- rugio Tomoyo pero no puedo seguir porque …

-Nuestro jefe, Lord Hiragizawa.

Hola gente bonita! Vaya! Reviews! Y bastantes! Que lindos! En verdad estoy muy feliz, súper feliz en verdad, nunca pensé que este "mounstro" tuviera una respuesta tan fantástica por parte de ustedes, en verdad! nn DOMO-ARIGATO, para los que querian saber de donde soy… bueno soy Venezolana y una feliz aspirante a la escuela de Medicina (deséenme suerte! Presento el 31 de julio, jejeje)

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, este chap estuvo un poco flojo por que es de transición pero los que vienen van a estar bien interesantes, ya vieron el primer encuentro entre Eriol y Tomoyo y sus reacciones(que no fueron muy buenas por cierto), en el próximo un escrutinio mas a fondo por parte de los dos y empiezan a aparecer nuevos personajes.

Bueno me queda decirles manden muchos Reviews, 10 mas y actualizo!.

Lady Hercy Tao Heredera de Slytherin.


	3. Cuando por fin te vi

Volvi! No estaba muerta, solo estaba de parranda! Jejejeje… sin más preámbulos lo dejo con la historia.

Nadie de los de CCS me pertenecen, solo mi trío de locos asesinos me pertenecen, con ellos me basto.

Capitulo 3

Cuando por fin te vi.

-QUE QUE!- el grito Tomoyo se escucho por toda la habitación, pero de repente una enorme vergüenza la invadió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron hasta mas no poder- ¡demonios soy una tonta!.

-Si ya lo creo eres una completa demente, con ese escándalo que armaste el jefe mínimo te va a…- empezó Kobu que ya había llegado a la casa y se había percatado del escándalo, dijo esto con la intención de amedrentar a la chica y apaciguarla un poco pero…

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA TRABAJARE PARA UN HOMBRE ASí!- rugió Anna dando tumbos mientras se dirigía a quien sabe donde, pero lo hacia de una manera tan decidida que parecía saber con exactitud donde se encontraba el tan nombrado despacho de Lord Hiraguizawa -¡ le voy a decir unas cuantas verdades a ese viejo cuando lo vea!.

-Señorita Daidouji espere un momento por favor-decía exasperado Ohrid moviendo las manos en ademanes de silencio bastante nerviosos, y tratando de alcanzar a la chica que caminaba a pasos gigantescos.

-Lo voy a… ¿¡¡¡DONDE QUEDA EL ENDEMONIADO DESPACHO?-volvió a rugir la voz de La chica en toda la mansión.

Los presentes observaban sorprendidos como Tomoyo "la princesa" se movía como una fiera enjaulada dando tumbos por todo el lugar, parecia estar apunto de matar a alguien.

-No me queda otra opción señorita… perdone- el menor de los hermanos Kotaro,

-¡De que demonios hablas?- tomoyo se percato de que kotaro se movía rápidamente hacia ella y en menos de lo que ella duro chillando el chico la cargo y la monto sobre su espalda.

-BAJAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Así se hace hermano!- grito Koji que se asomaba casi tímidamente de un armario donde se había escondido al ver que la chica había explotado, ya había regresado de su "cacería" junto con Kobu- ufff… que bueno que alguien en la familia si es valiente.

-BAJAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NO QUIERO MORIR!

-O valiente o estupido, te estoy notando algo raro niño- dijo kobu y se puso una mano en la barbilla observando la extraña escena que hacían los dos chicos.

-Nooooooooooooooooooo, ¡¡me van a matar!

-Kotaro por favor baja a la señorita-dijo Ohrid y se acerco a la chica que estaba modestísima golpeando la espalda de kotaro y no dejaba de gritar- señorita Daidouji, por favor tranquilícese…

-Demonios! No me va a bajar verdad, bueno esta bien…tu abusador! Hey- le grito a kotaro mientras trataba de acercarse a su oido para romperle los tímpanos-llévame al despacho de tu jefe, vamos rapidito, no tengo todo el día!-dijo y desistió por completo su intento de romperle la espalda al chico.

-en eso estoy señorita-dijo Kotaro y siguió su camino.

-No preferiría caminar usted sola?-pregunto un poco inseguro Ohrid que iba caminando detrás de Kotaro para ver a la chica.

-NO! Será para que salga corriendo como loca y se lance por la ventana, o peor la agarre contra nosotros!- dijo Koji caminando detrás de la enorme figura de ohrid, tratando de protegerse, asomo la cabeza y vio como la chica lo miraba como una asesina- AYYYY QUE MIEDO!

-Entre todo este revuelo de palabras y sensaciones iban los tres hombres y la chica, Tomoyo y koji peleando y discutiendo como niños pequeños, mientras Ohrid estaba nervioso por la seguridad de "la princesa", Kobu iba detrás de todos ellos aun pensativo caminando con la mano en la barbilla, y el peor era Kotaro, el se encontraba en completo silencio, pero en su interior un bullicio de sensaciones que se empeñaban en alojarse en la boca de su estomago lo molestaban demasiado y le entorpecían el pensamiento, definitivamente esa chica lo ponía mal, y no tenia ni idea del por que, de todas formas siguió caminando con pasos firmes y largos estaba a punto de llegar al despacho de Eriol.

-Ohrid se apresuro a abrir la puerta doble de la entrada del despacho y la imagen pareció no sorprender para nada a Eriol.

-Ya me lo esperaba- sus ojos azules reflejaban diversión aunque su semblante estaba muy serio- por dios, la casa se ha convertido en un gallinero.

Kotaro no soltaba a la chica y estaba de frente a Eriol, esto a Tomoyo la molestaba de sobremanera por que no podia ver al idiota, poco hombre, cerdo… y pare de contar de su "jefe".

-Te la dejaremos aquí Eriol-dijo Ohrid un poco apenado- Kotaro… Kotaro, chico que la bajes ya! Hombre!

El muchacho dio un respingo sobresaltado, pero luego con toda la delicadez que pudo bajo a la chica como si estuviera maniobrando una vajilla de cristal, sabiendo el temperamento de Tomoyo espero un puñetazo por parte de ella pero nunca llego, la chica resoplo fuertemente y lo miro a los ojos por unos momentos, Kotaro solo trago muy fuerte y desvio su mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

Kobu fue el único que se dio cuenta de la reacción de Kotaro, frunció el ceño y miro severo a Kotaro.

-No nos decían los detalles en el periódico, esta chica tiene problemas de conducta- dijo Koji asomando un poco la cabeza desde detrás de Ohrid.

-¡¡Uy pero como te gusta hacerme enojar!-gruño Tomoyo y empezó a caminar hacia Koji.

-¡¡FUERA de la habitación todos ahora!- Resonó en la habitación la voz imponente de Hiraguizawa- déjenme a solas con Daidouji.

Todos los presentes dieron un saltito de miedo al escuchar el grito estridente y luego con la cabeza gacha salieron uno a uno de la habitación el ultimo fue Ohrid que le hecho un ultimo vistazo a la chica y luego a su jefe "que todo salga bien" deseo para sus adentros, sabiendo la conducta de Eriol y también la de Tomoyo, los dos son madera dura de roer

Luego se escucho un "¡¡grita si te pasa algo!...Eriol!" que hizo enojar mas a Tomoyo, que estaba apunto de estallar.

Eriol le dio vuelta a su sillón para quedar de espaldas a la chica, Tomoyo se quedo indignada, pero no grito ni dijo nada, por primera vez en su vida se sentía intimidada, el silencio invadió a la habitación y la atmósfera estaba tan densa que podía cortarse con tijeras, bueno eso era lo que pensaba Tomoyo, casi no respiraba, en fin se encontraba, muy pero, muy nerviosa. Eriol por su parte se encontraba totalmente relajado viendo por el ventanal que se encontraba justo detrás de su silla y que daba vista al jardín de su mansión, no sentía nada, era igual que siempre, cuando debia hablar con uno de los hombres que formaban su corporación, nada tenia de diferente, claro que no… a no ser porque empezó a sentir repentinamente, una molesta comezón en la nuca, esa era la mirada de la chica?... no por dios, si con las miradas se tocara a las personas, el ya hubiese matado a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, su excelente oído le permitió sentir que ella desaceleraba un poco su respiración, seguramente ya se estaba calmando un poco, cuando ella llegara a calmarse es que el se dignaría a dirigirle la palabra, la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de discutir.

Tomoyo se sentía muy nerviosa su corazón latía a diez mil por hora, y su mente le daba vueltas de aquí allá pensando en que diablos le podría hacer ese hombre, como reaccionaria, todas las palabras y todos los insultos que tenia para el se fueron desde el primer momento en que lo vio sentado solemne en aquel sillón negro, que ahora era lo único que veía y a lo que tenia su vista fija, se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban allí, ahora que pasaría, _esperó… esperó…y finalmente esperó un poco mas,_ pero que diablos le sucederá a este tipo, que se cree, pero NO pienso dirigirle la palabra! El me mando a llamar, el es el que me tiene algo que decir, yo tengo muchas cosas que decirle a ese tipo! Pero no permitiré que yo hable de primera! NO SEÑOR, Tomoyo empezó a fastidiarse de veras, para ella había pasado una eternidad, pero solo habían pasado 4 min. desde que quedo a solas con el hombre, decidió dedicarse a ver la habitación para no aburrirse mucho, era bonita, soberbia y claro _fria (_como todo lo de el pensó), en el escritorio dos lobos negros peleándose, la vista del ventanal era muy hermosa, uhh que aburrimieeeentoooooo.

- Daidouji-Eriol empezó a dar vuelta a su sillón lentamente hasta llegar ha estar de frente de Tomoyo, la miro fijamente a los ojos, como decían en los periódicos y exactamente como se veían en la televisión, sus ojos eran dos amatistas brillantes y llenas de vida e inteligencia, justo como los recordaba, no pudo resistirse un poco mas y empezó a descubrir a la chica con la mirada, el mismo rostro de facciones delicadas e inocentes, si no ella no abriera la boca seria una muñeca perfecta, sin darse cuenta, sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa, justo como recordaba a Daidouji, no había cambiado en nada. Tomoyo se sintió muy raro, su rostro le ardía en calor, mientras observaba como los ojos azules y poderosos del hombre la detallaban y una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo cuando lo vio sonreír, no era una sonrisa perfecta, solo era el esbozo de una, pero a Tomoyo le pareció sorprendente, Lord "sin sentimientos" Hiraguizawa podía sonreír, las sonrisas son contagiosas no? Y exactamente, la sonrisa de Eriol se contagio a tomoyo que rio completamente, pero muy extraña aun llevaba el ceño un poco fruncido, ese tipo era imposible, todo el reflejaba elegancia, nobleza, poder y por un momento, Tomoyo vio como sus ojos se hacían infantiles y seguía sonriendo ahora con un poco mas de ganas. A Eriol le parecia increíble, tampoco su sonrisa había cambiado, era impresionante, como era que esa niña tenia el poder de reflejar tantas sensación y trasmitirlas con tan solo una mirada, era imposible, un cuento, un… ¿_Qué demonios haces?...haciendo de estupido!..._ que rayos le pasaba, rápidamente aparto la mirada de Tomoyo, se sintió tonto y mal consigo mismo, nada estaba saliendo como lo planeaba.

-¿Que te sucede?-Tomoyo se sintió mal y casi traicionada, ya el no la miraba a los ojos, y sus facciones cambiaron por completo muy de repente.

Nada discúlpeme, mi nombre es Lord Eriol Maximiliam Hiraguizawa Wolf Conde de Saint Edmund y caballero de la orden de su majestad la reina- su voz solemne y autoritaria sonó en la habitación (vaya nombrecito, penso Tomoyo) el había vuelto a darle la espalda en su sillón- ahora es usted una empleada mas de mi corporación.

-Eso ya lo se y no me des la espalda me molesta que me hablen así-dijo Tomoyo un poco molesta, el momento de cohibición ya se le había pasado.

-Le diré las condiciones de mi corporación- Eriol hizo caso omiso a la petición de la chica- primero: Nadie se dirige a mi como usted lo ha hecho en este momento, nadie en esta casa me tutea, mucho menos mis empleados (Tomoyo abrió la boca para protestar, Eriol previniendo eso subió el tono de voz y no le dio tiempo para replicar) segunda: aquí el que da las ordenes soy yo, nadie mas, en dado caso, el señor Ohrid. Tercera: Nadie podrá desobedecer ningún mandato mío, si eso se hace se sufrirán las consecuencias. Cuarta pero no menos importante: en esta casa se aprecia el…

-Mire My Lord, su alteza, Conde, Condenado o como sea!- Tomoyo no pudo aguantar mas de la altanería y el machismo de ese tipo- me va a escuchar por que…

-¡Soy su jefe Daidouji y hace lo que se me plazca la gana!- Eriol se había levantado de su sillón violento y miraba severo a Anna a los ojos, se veía bastante molesto- yo mando, usted obedece y todos contentos, ¿es difícil de comprender?- Dejo de mirarla y se encamino hacia un elegante bar que había en un rincón de la habitación- ¿gusta?.

Anna se quedo perpleja por un momento, ese tipo tenia un problema severo de personalidad- No- dijo tajante, pero no dudo un momento y observo de cuerpo completo a "su jefe", envuelto en un traje oscuro de sastrería fina, de porte arrogante y de movimientos estudiados y perfectos, espaldas anchas y caderas delgadas, ningún gesto en su pálido rostro, parecía un noble sacado de algún cuento, un caballero medieval, el cabello rebelde y muy negro, las cejas un tanto gruesas, el toque varonil perfecto, Eriol volvió a hablar- no puedo creerlo- movió una cubeta que se suponía debía tener hielo, pero nada estaba dentro de ella, Tomoyo escucho esa voz, inconfundible, era esa misma voz gruesa y tranquilizadora que había escuchado en el cuarto del espejo, sin dudas ese era el tan nombrado "Lord Hiraguizawa" para quien, trabajaría.

Eriol se sentó en el sofá ahora y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, se veía cansado, como si el peso de todo el mundo estuviera sobre sus hombros, Tomoyo no perdía pisada del hombre y pensó que el tipo era imposible -Bueno creo que ya a entendido Daidouji, ahora ¿no conocerá usted a otra persona que sea astuta, tenaz y preferiblemente que sea una mujer?.

-Pero que demonios? Oigame señor, no quiero que me pregunte mas! Solo quiero saber ¡¿cual es el trabajo que quiere que realice! al menos ¿dígame de que se trata?-dijo Tomoyo bastante ofendida por el comportamiento del tipo-tengo el derecho.

-Mas tarde, mas tarde será-dijo y sorbió un poco del vaso que había servido- le daré dinero le daré dinero para que se compre algo de ropa, no deja nada bueno con esa facha, en una semana nos iremos a Inglaterra.

-¿Que? Pero yo no sabia…-Tomoyo intento replicar y si era posible decirle sus cuatro verdades al Noblecito ese.

Buenas noches Daidouji, puede retirarse, gracias- Eriol se levanto del asiento y abrió la puerta doble de la habitación, sonreía falsamente mientras le hacia ademanes a Tomoyo para que saliese, pero ella no se movió aun tenia la boca abierta de la indignación-Oh, no me diga que su capacidad de reaccion es muy lenta… YA… PUEDE… RETIRARSE…- Eriol dijo esto muy lentamente como hablándole a un idiota.

¿Que? ¿Que?- Tomoyo estaba completamente roja del enojo, pensó que el la había citado para decirle los pormenores de su trabajo pero no, no era así, mas bien la corría de su habitación sin apenas intercambiar palabras, se levanto de su asiento indignada y camino altiva hacia afuera, si se iba era por que ella quería, no era por que el la estaba mandando, volteo para armarle una buena gritería a Eriol pero no pudo, apenas volteaba la puerta se la trancaron en la cara, ¡¡AHH!- exclamo totalmente sorprendida, nadie jamas la habia tratado de esa forma! Eriol Hiraguizawa era el peor de los CINICOS, CERDOS Y GROSEROS, esa era la definición perfecta para ese Noble de pacotilla resoplo furiosa y golpeo el suelo en una patadita. No sabia como había podido ser tan tonta y no le habia dicho nada al hombre en su cara, "necesita una reprimenda de una mujer" pensó y luego de echar un ultimo vistazo a la puerta con sus labios rosas fruncidos de rabia se dispuso a ir a su habitación, pero una voz la hizo detenerse.

Eriol con anteojos puestos había sacado la cabeza fuera de la puerta y se disponía a decirle algo- cenara con nosotros (vio como Tomoyo se disponia a replicar) es una orden-se adelanto- por favor piense en lo que le dije de alguien tenaz y astuto, en verdad necesito mas personas-dijo y volvió a cerrar la puerta de golpe sin darle tiempo a Tomoyo ni de protestar, ahora estaba aun mas molesta, a cada paso sonaba sus tacones fuertemente al suelo.

Se había vuelto a abrir la puerta –Daidouji! Se me olvidaba, la cuarta y no menos importante condición es: Que en mi casa se aprecia el silencio- Eriol había salido por completo de la habitación, se quito los anteojos y Anna pudo ver como sus ojos azules tomaban los suyos con severidad y poder, eso era también una orden, un mandato, Eriol entrecerró los ojos por un momento y pronuncio en voz baja y grave- no me gusta el ruido y usted es una niña muy escandalosa, para que entienda mejor ,cállese - y sin mas se volteo hacia su despacho y tranco de nuevo de un portazo.

Pero… pero- la expresión de furia de Tomoyo era indescriptible, su ceja izquierda se movía en un tic nervioso y su labios rosados estaban rojos de tanto morderlos, pero no grito y no zapateo como solía hacerlo por extraña razón quería demostrar ante el energúmeno jefe que ella no era una escandalosa y menos una niña pequeña, se movió como tigresa desde ese lugar hasta su cuarto, molesta refunfuñaba en todo el camino.

-Mírala! ahí va!- dijo Koji, el y kobu. Estaba esperando impaciente a Tomoyo para ver como le habia ido, pero se quedo perplejo al verla pasar como alma que lleva el diablo-¡¡TOMOYO!

-¿La señorita Tomoyo?-pregunto Ohrid volteándose rápidamente para verla, pero ya no estaba allí- ¿que le habrá pasado, espero que Eriol no le haya hecho nada.

-Lord Hiraguizawa, ha ido a visitar a Tío Kenishi, creo que va a invitar a algunas personalidades importantes de oriente a la casa-dijo Kotaro, había llegado al hall donde estaban todos ellos sentados, tomo asiento también y de repente lanzo un suspiro como recordándose de algo- Li Xiao lang ese hombre vendrá, seguramente.

-No lo conozco-dijo Kobu prestándole no mucha atención al ultimo comentario hecho por Kotaro- entonces? Hay una fiesta!

-Crees que sea buena idea que vea a Daidouji?-dijo Kobu que de repente se había juntado también a la conversación.

-No tiene nada de malo- dijo Ohrid, casualmente- no le veo el inconveniente.

-Solo veanlo por ustedes mismos-Kobu sujeto en sus manos un gran aparato y lo apunto a un lugar donde había un mueble enorme de madera, apretó un botón y de pronto de un escondite se levanto una gran pantalla subió completamente hasta quedar a la vista de todos.

-Vaya que inteligente mueble!-dijo koji con admiración.

-JA-PO-NE-SES, eso es, son uno sin oficios, a quien se le ocurre esconder una televisión- ohrid movía la cabeza de un lado a otro negando casi tristemente.

-¡NO ES ESO ANIMALES!-dijo casi histérico Kobu su semblante no reflejaba nada de broma, estaba hablando en serio, muy enserio para su estilo- vean es el noticiero, han pasado esta noticia casi todo el día.

- Ehh…Esta en japonés-dijo Koji un poco molesto.

Maldición!-gritó Kobu y señalo frenético el noticiero.

Esta bien, esta bien… clamate-dijo Koji y todos los presentes sentados en el amplio sofá del hall posaron toda su atención la noticia del canal13.

-Las investigaciones empezaron tardíamente, lo sabemos pero es que no se sospechaba del secuestro de la señorita Daidouji hasta esta mañana- un hombre alto con el cabello largo sujeto en una coleta, hablaba a un micrófono sostenido por una periodista.

Que rayos!-Ohrid se levanto de su asiento con los ojos desorbitados.

Escucha, termina de escuchar demonios!-exclamo Kobu.

Ohrid obedeció y se sentó lentamente, todo estaba saliendo mal, muy mal.

-El secuestro de la señorita Daidouji Tomoyo es un hecho, toda la nación se encuentra enfurecida, las autoridades prometen que la encontraran la policía de inteligencia Japonesa esta a cargo, El señor Yue Tsukishiro jefe del servicio de investigación y amigo de la familia esta a la cabeza de la investigación del secuestro de "La princesa", en el mediodía la familia rindió declaraciones.

Luego la imagen cambio y se pudo ver a una joven periodista entrevistando a una hermosa muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, su semblante no estaba tranquilo mas bien se veía perturbado y parecía haber estado llorando. se presento como la prima de Tomoyo, Sakura Kinomoto.

-Y como sospecharon de el secuestro de la señorita?-pregunto la reportera.

-No regreso en dos días, ella solo suele quedarse unas horas fuera de casa, además no ha avisado ni ha dicho nada, una llamada fue la que nos hizo caer que en verdad estaba secuestrada, fue ayer a la media noche-dijo la muchacha, se veía triste y su voz era trémula al hablar.

-Esa… esa es Sakura- Tomoyo veía anonadada la pantalla del televisor era su querida prima rindiendo declaraciones, ¿sobre ella?.

-La llamada que recibimos era extraña, solo escuchamos una respiración y luego algunos hombres hablando y luego el grito de Anna, estoy segura que era ella, esa era mi prima.

-¡MALDICION!-dijo furico Ohrid dando un puñetazo a la mesa de centro-seguramente dejamos el teléfono descolgado, RAYOS!

-Cuando Eriol escuche esto…-dijo Kobu en voz baja y con la mirada ida.

-Nos degollara-completo Koji en un hilo de voz.

Kotaro se mantenía callado en un lugar, Mientras Ohrid parecía una fiera enjaulada moviéndose de aquí a allá dando resoplidos como un toro.

Tomoyo en cambio siguió escuchando las declaraciones, ahora era el turno de su madre.

Miren es mi madre Sonomi-dijo Anna haciendo que todos prestaran atención.

La madre de Anna se veía triste ante la cámara, pero esto no opacaba la grandiosa belleza que tenia esta mujer, su porte fino y delicado con un aire de mujer de negocios de edad madura, era casi una replica de Tomoyo, pero esta tenia el cabello corto y castaño- quien quiera que tenga a mi hija por favor… no le hagan daño, se los pido de todo corazón, lo que sea le daremos solo pídanlo y devuélvanme a mi pequeña- la mujer al final no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas corrieran por su pálidas mejillas.

Los hombres se dieron cuenta de inmediato de que esto afectaría a su nueva compañera y voltearon a verla pero ya no estaba, la chica se había ido.

-¿Se habrá escapado?-pregunto Koji con un toque de nerviosismo.

-No lo creo- Ohrid estaba parado en toda su altura pero parecía mas pequeño que lo normal, era su animo el que estaba por el suelo y lo hacia parecer un pequeño, el también estaba triste por Tomoyo, nunca pensó que todo esto le afectaría de tal modo, a ella y a su familia, se reprendió a si mismo, como podía ser capaz de hacerle daño a alguien como ella, se lanzo a un sillón y dio un largo suspiro- ¿Qué haremos?

Todos se quedaron por un momento callados, a los hombres que pertenecían a su compañía les era elemental y casi obligatorio que su cerebro hiciera planes y encontraran soluciones a todo en cuestión de segundos, pero esta vez ninguno podía procesar bien toda la situación, era la primera vez, la primera en que estaban apunto de ser descubiertos, los grandes lobos negros estaban a punto de ser desenmascarados, solo uno de ellos el que se había quedado callado fue el que reacciono.

-Decirle al Jefe- dijo Kotaro decidido, los demás lo miraron como atónitos y cuando vieron que empezaba a caminar hacia el despacho se le echaron encima.

-¡¡¡ESTAS LOCO!- los hombres parecían pequeños niños jugando al rey de la colina, jalando a Kotaro al piso y zarandeándolo de un lado a otro, para ellos decirle a Eriol era el peor plan que se le podía haber ocurrido a cualquiera!.

Tomoyo corrió y corrió por toda esa enorme mansión, llevaba la cara cubierta entre sus manos, pero se podían ver algunas lagrimas que escapaban de entre sus dedos, la grandiosa Tomoyo Daidouji estaba llorando y sin consuelo por primera vez. Se detuvo cuando llego a la entrada del jardín, levanto la vista por unos momentos, ya estaba atardeciendo, sonrió tristemente aun con el rostro empapado en lagrimas, en ese lugar los atardeceres eran hermosos… ¿pero como podía pensar en algo así, su madre, su madre y su prima sufrían por un capricho de ella, desde el primer momento en que la raptaron debió haber dicho un rotundo NO, pero su ambición y sus ganas de asumir un reto verdadero la llevaron a actuar egoístamente olvidándose por completo de su familia su única familia, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, se había convertido en la empleada de Lord "pedante" Hiraguizawa y de la corporación de los Lobos negros, ahora ella también era uno de ellos, ¿que podía hacer para desligarse de todo eso?.

Con que ya empezaron investigaciones- dijo Eriol viendo como todos sus hombres estaban jadeantes y algunos golpeados, se preguntaba que diablos habían hecho, aunque sabia que solo le contestaría niñerías si les preguntaba- Muy bien… estaba preparado para esto, algo mas apresurado de lo que tenia planeado pero en fin…, Mañana se presentara a los medios a las personalidades mas importantes del Japón y a todo el país. A Tomoyo Daidouji como… mi prometida.

¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿TU QUE!...

uhhhhhhhhhhhh… vaya que capi verdad, jejeje! Perdón por la tardanza, es que de verdad me la pase muy ocupada, con lo de la prueba para la universidad, mi cumpleaños numero 16, viajes que me salieron y de todo un poco, no tuve tiempo para sentarme a retocar la historia, no se preocupen no la dejare, y prometo no tardarme mucho mas, ya que ahora solo me ocupo de esperar a ver los resultados de la uni, si quede o no… deséenme mucha suerte!

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! A los que dejaron un review que tan bien le hace a uno! Que le suben el animo! Y a los que leen en anonimato tambien… no me quejo! Solo les doy las gracias por leer. Para los que preguntaron que si el chico que me dejo el review era mi novio, si, es mi afortunado novio. Jejeje.

10 REVIEWS Y ACTUALIZO! Solo denle al botoncito de Go, están permitidos los tomatazos las criticas, y todo.

Disfruten de su juventud, luego cuando creces, no todo es igual.

Lady Hercy heredera de S.Slytherin


End file.
